<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Oneshots by ArteaCactus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212283">Sanders Sides Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus'>ArteaCactus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated M just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArteaCactus/pseuds/ArteaCactus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshots I've written as a result of prompts sent to me via Tumblr, from various prompt lists. All un-beta'd, varying in length and style. </p><p>Note: some of these were done before Janus existed, and some before Janus' name was revealed! He will have a different name in a few of these fics. I also favor him over others; 80% of this is Janus ships, with Roceit dominating the majority of it. If you crave Roceit and Intrulogical, this is the fic for you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 021: “He/She’s quite stunning, isn’t he/she?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“He’s quite stunning, isn’t he?”</p><p>Virgil followed Logan’s gaze towards Roman, who sat on the couch with Patton, playing some alternate version of ‘rock, paper, scissors’. For a second he thought Logan meant Patton, but his gaze didn’t move when Patton stood up- it was still locked in the same spot.</p><p>“Who, Roman?” Virgil hummed, crossing one leg over the other, knee bumping the table. “You know, if you like him, you should ask him out.”</p><p>Logan seemed to take the suggestion into consideration, as he didn’t immediately refuse. </p><p>“I suppose that is what people do when they like someone.” Logan said after a minute of silence, lips twitching into a grin as Roman shouted in agony as he lost the game for the third time in a row.</p><p>“I mean, I personally don’t see the appeal, but if your standards are low enough..”</p><p>Logan huffed out a laugh, resting his cheek on his palm, elbow sat on the tabletop. “We have the same face, Virgil.”</p><p>Though he supposed that was a lie, he thought, gaze sweeping across Roman’s face, and then Patton’s. There <em>were</em> a few physical differences there, like Patton’s freckles, Roman’s laugh lines, and the small scar that cut through one of Roman’s eyebrows.</p><p>“There’s no way he’d find me worthy of him, though. It’s illogical.” Logan stated with such a certain tone it was almost sad, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms over his chest, eyes still trained on Roman.</p><p>Virgil chose to ignore the slightly self-deprecating comment and instead stared at Logan, amused by his heart eyes as he gazed openly at his crush, and pulled out his phone, skimming through the conversation he had with Roman in texts the night before, where Roman was contemplating asking Logan out but felt that Logan wasn’t interested. </p><p>Virgil shook his head.</p><p>Oblivious idiots.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 057: “This is probably a bad time, but marry me?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman slid down the muddy slope in front of him and almost stumbled right into the massive river that cut through the valley, rain falling heavily onto himself and his date, Logan, who had made the unwise choice of accepting Roman’s offer and joining him on an adventure, and ended up getting caught in a storm.</p><p>Roman just caught himself before he could slip into the water, his boot just barely dipping in the rushing currents, and took hold of Logan’s hand.</p><p>Lightning split the sky and thunder cracked above them, flashes of light illuminating the world for mere seconds before plunging it into a hazy darkness again. The rain only seemed to get heavier with every passing minute, thoroughly soaking their clothes, the whiteness of Roman’s own outfit turning semi-transparent and showing some bits of skin beneath. </p><p>Roman rushed downstream of the river, dragging Logan along behind him, who, at this point, was just trying to find cover from the rapidly worsening situation- lightning struck the ground on the steep cliff that they ran beneath, and the tree that was nearby it was quick to become lit with flames that roared with fury, the rain doing little to put it out.</p><p>The fire was quick to spread as the gusts of wind fanned the flame, only succeeding in making it larger, engulfing the bit of woods that rested atop the hill, the smell of smoke and burning wood clogging the once fresh, rainy air. Since they were tucked beneath two towering cliffs, the smoke passed over them, and only little dipped into the ravine, but it was enough to cloud their sight to the point where they could see little more than a foot in front of them, the rest covered in thick black smoke.</p><p>The crackling of the fire melded with the sound of hissing rain, the occasional booms of thunder accompanying it, and it was almost peaceful; the mix of sounds. Logan supposed that if he weren’t in danger, he’d appreciate it much more.</p><p>Overhead, the sound of beating wings was heard, gradually getting louder and louder, until Roman saw, through the thick clouds of smoke, a black shadow in the sky, in the shape of a dragon. A screeching roar came, quickly joined by a crack of thunder that ripped through the sky, the air filling with noises all around. </p><p>Vibrant orange lit up the ground and Roman saw small bits of fire lap at the small ridge of grass visible over the cliff, the dragon sensing the two Sides nearby and threatening them with the flames.</p><p>Before Roman could let himself really start to panic, Logan began to run faster, taking over Roman and turning the tables as he rushed past, the hold on his hand tightening.</p><p>“There’s cover ahead!” Logan replied to Roman’s confused expression. Logan saw the mud and ground of the cliff next to them start to open up into a small mouth of a cave, that didn’t go in very far, but it would certainly provide enough cover for them to plan an escape.</p><p>Roman let himself get pulled into the small space, backing up into it until his back hit the dirty wall, cringing at the realization that his outfit was surely ruined.</p><p>Out of breath, the two sat, panting and holding their chests, listening to the situation outside just gradually worsen as the flames took over more ground and rain pelted against the river, water levels rising and trickling over ground. </p><p>Roman finally caught his breath and placed his hand on Logan’s shoulder. “So.. nice date, huh?” He tried to joke, attempting to lighten the mood.</p><p>Logan barked out a laugh, but to Roman’s relief, didn’t seem bitter about the situation at all. “Certainly interesting.”</p><p>Roman cracked a smile, and ran a dirt-covered hand through his hair. “Hey, uh.. this is probably a bad time, but you never know what’s gonna happen next, so.. marry me?”</p><p>Logan paused, and thought about it for a moment.</p><p>“If we get out of this alive, I’ll take it into consideration.”</p><p>And coming from Logan, Roman’s smile widened, because he knew in Logan’s language, that was a solid ‘yes’.</p><p>Now, to figure out how they <em>were </em>gonna get out of this alive.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prinxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 085: “It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil knew it was an odd sight, to come downstairs expecting to be alone but finding your boyfriend sitting on the couch in his underwear and a sweater. However, he could argue that it was odder to see your boyfriend, who was usually well-dressed, prim and proper, and loathed to be seen as anything more than royalty, wearing a faded, black, baggy Fall Out Boy shirt and bright red boxers, standing before you. </p><p>Virgil quirked an eyebrow at Roman’s clothing choice, and before he could comment, Roman beat him to it.</p><p>“Quiet,” He snapped, face flushed in embarrassment at being caught without his usual princely garb. “I was too tired to put any real effort into dressing proper tonight.” </p><p>Virgil’s mouth twitched but he held down the grin. Roman implied he usually wore something more <em>princely </em>to bed, but Virgil knew for a fact he wore nothing more than what he currently was dressed in.</p><p>“Why’re you up, then, Princey?”</p><p>“I could ask the same of you,” Roman shot back, refusing to tell Virgil that he just really, really wanted something sweet and couldn’t bother putting in the effort of just conjuring something up for himself.</p><p>Huffing at his boyfriend’s stubbornness, Virgil rolled his eyes. “Couldn’t sleep, my room felt heavier than normal and I wanted to escape the darkness. I’m here now.”</p><p>Roman frowned, and a wave of concern hit him. “Are you-?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Roman,” Virgil cut him off, “I promise.”</p><p>Roman was hesitant to accept it, Virgil knew, but he nodded anyway, and shuffled into the kitchen, where he swung open the doors of the fridge. He let out an upset noise when he found that the last of the cake Patton made was gone. What was he going to do now?</p><p>“Hungry?” Virgil asked, amused, lifting himself from the couch and letting the show he had been watching serve as background noise as he made his way into the kitchen after Roman.</p><p>“I wanted cake, but it’s all gone,” Roman complained, a frown falling on his face, but it quickly twisted into a confused expression as Virgil walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a box of cake mix.</p><p>“I know it’s two in the morning, but if you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway, let’s bake in our underwear.” Virgil answered before Roman could even ask what he was doing, and Roman closed the fridge and decided, well, why not?</p><p>Virgil pulled a huge bowl down, and watched Roman bend over to grab ingredients with an appreciative hum.</p><p>“Stop staring at my ass!”</p><p>Virgil turned around with an amused snicker, cracking open the box. Time to make a mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roman and Patton</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 091: “Ooh…someone’s got a tummy ache.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>since this one is labelled as ‘parenting’ it’s set in human AU with Roman being the father to 8-year-old Patton</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton curled in on himself, laying in bed as pain settled in his stomach and made him unable to move. Not even the puppies on his blankets were able to make him happy at the moment. He was teary-eyed and sniffling, feeling immense regret. </p><p>He really shouldn’t have eaten two whole bowls of chocolate ice cream and sprinkles.</p><p>Patton let out a soft, agonized whine as some more pain hit him. He hated it. He knew why his papa always told him to limit himself, now. He didn’t realize such a nice thing could become so terrible.</p><p>He heard the door click open and a sliver of light filled the darkened room. It was sometime late at night, or perhaps early in the morning? Patton couldn’t make out the clock on his nightstand without his glasses, so he really didn’t know anything other than the fact it was dark outside.</p><p>He heard shuffling, and the light became more intense, and then vanished with another click of the door. Patton assumed whoever opened it had left, but then heard the soft thuds of socked feet hitting the wooden floor, gradually getting louder as the person neared his bed.</p><p>He was pretty sure papa was at work, so it had to have been dad.</p><p>Cracking open his eyes, Patton could make out the soft gaze of his dad, dark chocolate eyes looking at the boy.</p><p>Patton let out another soft groan, curling up tighter, and Roman felt a spark of guilt. He knew what was wrong and that he was at fault. </p><p>“Uh-oh.. someone’s got a stomach ache, huh?” Roman murmured, kneeling down next to the bed where Patton laid.</p><p>“Mmn,” Patton grunted, shoving his face into the hot pillow, shuffling to try to feel cool sheets but only succeeding in causing himself more pain.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Roman frowned, running his fingers through Patton’s hair.</p><p>“What time’s it..?” Patton asked softly, leaning up into his dad’s hand.</p><p>“Twelve in the morning,” Roman replied, “Do you want medic-?”</p><p>“No,” Patton cut him off, his voice shaky. He didn’t like medicine. It tasted yucky and besides, medicine with the taste of chocolate ice cream still in his mouth would undoubtedly be a horrid mix. </p><p>Roman knew that if he tried to force it, Patton would scream bloody murder and it would only worsen the situation, so he didn’t force it. Patton always did prefer to suffer through things rather than take medication, for some reason.</p><p>Roman lifted his hand from Patton’s head. “I’ll be right back.”</p><p>Patton heard his dad leave, and then he was alone once more- but not for long. Roman was quick to return with a couple bottles of water, a plastic cup, and a book.</p><p>Roman situated himself on the bed with Patton, setting the objects he held in his hand on the nightstand and let Patton crawl into his lap as he opened up the book, clicking on the lamp.</p><p>Patton sat his head against Roman’s shoulder, eyes shut as he felt the rumbling vibrations of his dad’s voice through his body as Roman began to read aloud, in an attempt to distract Patton from the pain.</p><p>Patton fell asleep to Harry Potter being read to him, his dad’s soothing voice calming him down and distracting him enough to be able to rest.</p><p>And, well, Roman might have read himself to sleep, there, too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Logicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 097: “So, how should we break the news that they’re going to have a new baby brother or sister?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>another human au</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan watched from beneath a tall oak tree as his son and husband ran around the park, sat in the soft grass and toying with a fallen leaf in his lap. </p><p>Virgil had a rare smile on his face, the thirteen year old tripping over his own feet as he stumbled through the park and tried to run from Patton, who was chasing him and slowly gaining on him as the seconds passed.</p><p>Patton ended up lunging, and tackled Virgil to the ground, the two falling in a ball of giggles, much to Logan’s amusement, before his attention was caught by movement not far away.</p><p>He saw a small group of children, four of them, roughly ten to eleven years old, watching them, too. The one who he assumed to be the oldest awkwardly shuffled up to Patton and Virgil as they pulled themselves up to stand, and though Logan couldn’t hear them, knew they were asking them something, if their nervous stance was anything to go by.</p><p>Patton smiled and said something to Virgil, who nodded, and it seemed to be a good thing- the kid brightened up and looked excited as they ran back to the group to share the news of whatever they’d been told.</p><p>Patton patted Virgil on the back and the teen walked up to the group of kids, leaving Patton to return to Logan.</p><p>“What did the kid want?” Logan questioned as Patton sat down next to him, legs crossing.</p><p>“He just wanted to know if Virgil would play with them. They were playing hide and seek and no one wanted to be the seeker.” Patton replied, a proud smile on his face as Virgil shut his eyes and the kids scattered.</p><p>“No matter what he says, Virgil is really good with kids, and I know he likes them, too.” Patton continued.</p><p>Logan hummed in agreement. “You think it will make it easier to break the news that he’s going to have a little brother?”</p><p>Patton shrugged. “Something tells me he’ll be fine with it.” He replied, watching Virgil uncover his eyes and run in a random direction. “Maybe he’ll even be the kid’s little protector.”</p><p>Logan’s lip twitched into a smile. Yeah, he could picture that.</p><p>Though, at the same time, something in him believed it would be the other way around. The kid they were adopting was a rather.. princely character, after all.</p><p>Either way, he couldn’t wait.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Logicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 041: “You found me crying on the kitchen floor in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t Logan’s fault the jar shattered, whoever had it last clearly screwed the lid on far too lightly, and when he grabbed it, it popped right off and smashed to the floor. He suspected Roman, he was the only other to really enjoy Crofters after all.</p><p>It also wasn’t Logan’s fault that he was just feeling way too much and the jar smashing just tipped him over the edge and made him burst into tears.</p><p>He felt immensely thankful for Patton, who found him and didn’t bother questioning or making fun of him, just picked him up and led him into the living room to wait while Patton cleaned up the jam and glass all over the floor.</p><p>Logan sat cross-legged on the couch and watched Patton as the Side draped a blanket over him and sat down. “You okay?”</p><p>Logan nodded, though his burning throat and red eyes said otherwise. Patton didn’t push it, though. “What’re you doing up so late?”</p><p>“Work,” Logan croaked in reply, “I have to get so much done, to help Thomas keep up his productivity levels and at the same time prevent him from burning out-”</p><p>“Why don’t you take a break?” Patton stopped him before he could start a rant, “Take care of yourself before you become really overwhelmed.”</p><p>“I won’t get overwhel-”</p><p>“I found you crying in the kitchen in the middle of the night surrounded by a shattered jelly jar.” Patton sighed, “Lo, you’re already overwhelmed, please take a break before you get any worse.”</p><p>Logan ducked his head and felt his face burn with shame. “I’m sorry-”</p><p>“No need to apologize,” Patton replied, “Let’s watch a movie for now?”</p><p>Logan nodded, taking in a shaky breath, before asking, “Why’re you up this late, anyway?”</p><p>“Fatherly instincts, I knew something was gonna happen.” Patton replied with a smile, though it was clearly a lie, Logan didn’t push. He just chose to believe that as he settled into the couch.</p><p>He can stress about work tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 018: “I want to hear you sing.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan was used to not being able to sleep, he was used to staying awake far past what was healthy. He was used to waking up exhausted every morning and running off coffee and energy drinks. But when he slept, it was a deep sleep, a dreamless sleep. Not once had he ever had a dream.</p><p>Until now.</p><p>He woke up from a nightmare, tonight of all nights. He supposed it was probably from being in his boyfriend’s room- he was the creative facet and therefore probably made Logan’s thoughts take a creative turn, and for once, gave him a dream. But his stress had corrupted it and turned it into a nightmare.</p><p>Logan was shaking and sweating, the collar of his shirt feeling far too tight around his throat, and his pajama pants much too warm. He felt out of breath, heart pounding rapidly, pulse loud and booming in his ears.</p><p>He couldn’t remember what his nightmare was about. He just woke up, utterly destroyed. </p><p>He felt the body next to his move, and flinched back instinctively as a hand was rested on his shoulder, the sharp movement alerting the other that something was wrong.</p><p>“Logan?” Roman asked sleepily, and Logan tried to reply, tried to tell him he was fine, but it came out as a strangled sob, and it triggered the exact opposite reaction he wanted.</p><p>“Logan??” Roman repeated, sitting straight up as soon as he heard the sound from the other, looking down at him and placing his hand on his cheek, gently wiping the tears. “Hey, hey, shh,” He soothed quietly, “Hey, Lo, you okay?”</p><p>Logan tried to say yes, tried to reassure Roman that <em>yes, he was fine</em>, but could only manage to let out more choked, broken cries.</p><p>Roman frowned, grabbing Logan and pulling him to sit up, cradling him on his lap. “You’re okay, Loganberry, you’re gonna be okay.” He reassured quietly, running his fingers through Logan’s hair, “Listen to my voice, okay?”</p><p>Logan let out a frustrated sound when he couldn’t manage to steady his breathing, and Roman gently scolded him, “No, you’re not allowed to be mad at yourself. It’s okay to freak out. I’m guessing you had a nightmare? I’m sorry, lovely.”</p><p>“S-Sing,” Logan gasped, despite the fact he felt embarrassment well up at the desperate plead, “Please.”</p><p>Roman didn’t question him, and opened his mouth, rocking Logan back and forth in a soothing manner as he sang ‘I Can’t Help Falling In Love’.</p><p>Roman’s voice in his ears did wonders, and quite honestly it was surprising how easily Logan was able to calm down while listening to it, his shaking lessening and his sobs silencing.</p><p>Roman was about to ask him if he was okay, but found that the other was limp in his arms.</p><p>He’d fallen back asleep.</p><p>Roman took this as a good sign and laid back down, cradling Logan against his chest and letting a smile fall on his face.</p><p>Logan was okay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Moxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 031: “I waxed the floors, grab your fluffy socks.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil jerked upright in his bed when he heard what sounded like glass shattering against the floor, heart pounding in his ears, the sound quickly being followed by loud giggling and a squeal as another loud thud came.</p><p>Shuffling the covers off him, Virgil got up, taking note that he woke up at noon- two hours earlier than usual. </p><p>Not bothering to take off his pajamas, Virgil slid into his slippers and padded out of the room, frowning at the concerning sound of more things being broken and thuds.</p><p>Climbing down the carpeted stairs, the Anxious Side peeked his head around the corner and found Patton, on the little bit of hard flooring they had, slipping around with fluffy socks, a shattered plate and cracked cup laying on the counter, shards of glass on the ground that Patton skirted around.</p><p>“Pat..?” Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed, confused, and Patton skidded to a halt, grabbing a hold of the counter and grinning up at him.</p><p>“Virgil! Good morning!”</p><p>“Is that you breaking things?”</p><p>“Yep!”</p><p>“.. Wh-”</p><p>“I waxed the floors.”</p><p>“… Oh.”</p><p>They fell into silence for a second, then Patton giggled. </p><p>“Grab your fluffy socks and get over here.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Moxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 003: “I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton was sitting on the stairs, peacefully knitting a scarf, when he was attacked.</p><p>He heard heavy, thumping footsteps coming down the stairs behind him, and he tensed. Logan and Roman were busy. Virgil was napping. Deceit was right in his view, laying on the couch and snuggling a stuffed snake, half-asleep. It couldn’t be Thomas, they were in the mind palace. It couldn’t be Remy, or Emile, because they were in a separate part of the mind palace entirely, in their own universes, and he was pretty sure Remy was hanging out with Missy, Imaj, and Pranks, anyway. </p><p>Patton gripped the knitting needle tightly, and whipped around, pointing it at the threat-</p><p>.. Who was just Virgil, who had just woken up.</p><p>Patton huffed, shoulders slumping forward. </p><p>“Kiddo! You scared me!” He scolded lightly, but he had no actual heat to his words. He was more amused at his own reaction.</p><p>Virgil’s lips quirked into a grin, and he approached Patton, stealing the knitting needle, that was still being held like a sword, and tossed it on the ground, moving the half-knitted scarf and settling in Patton’s lap.</p><p>“I’m here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.”</p><p>Patton was more than happy to give them to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Logicality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 101: “…They just grow up so fast.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan would deny til the end of his days that he teared up while helping his son move into his new house. He absolutely did not have to take a minute to compose himself as he realized the child he and his husband raised is also in a relationship and moving into his own home, readying himself for a job to save for college. He also didn’t sniffle when he watched his son kiss his boyfriend goodbye as he went to work. </p><p>He didn’t sit on his couch that night, staring at a picture of himself, his husband Patton, and son Virgil, tears fighting to escape his eyes. </p><p>Patton didn’t join him minutes later, openly crying, sitting next to him and resting his head on his shoulder, trying to both bring comfort to his husband but also to himself.</p><p>Logan didn’t choke on a sob that got caught in his throat and end up crying into Patton’s hair. </p><p>Patton didn’t rub his back and attempt to console him.</p><p>Logan’s stronger than that, he promises.</p><p>It’s just.. it’s just, they grow up so fast.</p><p><em>Too</em> fast.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Prinxiety</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 055: “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I’m so happy I can finally call you my wife/husband.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a race, at first.</p><p>A race to see who could propose first, and whoever had the most grand proposal won.</p><p>Virgil had proposed seven times, and Roman twelve. </p><p>Roman kept getting more grand every proposal, some of Virgil’s favorites including a proposal in the middle of a romantic boat ride, a surprise proposal mid-Disney World, and on the top of the ferris wheel at an amusement park (just because Roman almost fell off). </p><p>Virgil’s proposals were far less grand, though way more romantic.</p><p>Roman’s favorites of his were a proposal in the middle of a darkened field, relaxing by the river, fireflies blinking as if welcoming them warmly into their field, and one where Virgil made them go sit in the thick snow, bundled in thick clothes and holding hot chocolate, Roman biting into a warm muffin that had a ring inside of it.</p><p>Virgil ended up winning Roman over in the end.</p><p>Virgil had led Roman into his fantasy realm this time, urging Roman to make it rain and maybe add a little thunder. Roman was happy to give in to the request, undeniably curious as to what his stormcloud was planning now, as this was most certainly another proposal in action. </p><p>Virgil seemed nervous, too; he <em>was </em>nervous. Virgil had been planning this for less than a month and though it most definitely wasn’t one of the more impressive proposals of his, he still felt like this was the one. This was when they’d put an end to the competition.</p><p>Virgil ended up easing Roman into small talk, and they ended up chatting about various things, and Roman was so distracted in his talking that he didn’t realize what Virgil was leading him into.</p><p>“What’s your favorite.. Book?”</p><p>Roman paused, shifting a bit on the blanket he sat on in the wet grass. He really didn’t know. Looking up at the dark maroon umbrella that shielded him from the rain (Virgil was out in the rain, for some reason. The weirdo liked being rained on), he thought over the things he’d read. </p><p>“I don’t know. Perhaps Harry Potter. Don’t ask me to choose which book exactly, though. I can’t choose.”</p><p>Virgil bit his lip, waiting for the question that Roman was going to give him next-</p><p>“What about you, Virgil?”</p><p>Virgil waved his hands awkwardly, trying to hide the bright red blush on his face, and summoned a thick book, with a vibrant red cover and gold decorations dancing across it, and in shiny, golden calligraphy across the front, were the words, “Book of Roman-ce”, a pun that surely would bring a proud grin to Patton’s face.</p><p>Roman, curious, took the offered book and flipped it open, coming face to face with a picture of himself and Virgil kissing under the mistletoe- one of the first proposals Virgil had made.</p><p>Flipping to the next page, Roman saw rows and rows of Virgil’s neat, cursive handwriting, that spilled words of nothing but love and adoration for Roman.</p><p>Going through each page, Roman read more and more loving words towards various things about him- his hair, his eyes, his freckles, his personality- and by the end of it, Roman was as red as Virgil was, flipping the final page. </p><p>In it was a surprisingly simple ring, a golden band with a strip of rubies in the middle, and a neatly written, “Will You Be My Prince?”</p><p>And the second Roman pulled the ring off and slid it onto his finger, Virgil knew he won.</p><p>Roman nodded, a big, watery smile on his face, and Virgil let out a deep breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, almost crying in relief. </p><p>“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I would be happy to finally call you my husband.” Roman said in a hushed whisper, that was almost drowned out by the rain pouring around them, intensifying in response to Roman’s tears.</p><p>Virgil, though he felt like his heart might burst, couldn’t help but tease, “Are you crying?”</p><p>“It’s raining on my face!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 007: “I’m cold. Come closer.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One thing Roman didn’t realize before dating Deceit is that the snake was cold <em>all. The. Time.</em></p><p>It didn’t matter if it was one hundred degrees and Roman was reduced to a melting puddle on the ground, Deceit would still be wrapped in the thickest blanket he could find and requesting a heating pad. </p><p>Now, he found this cute, most of the time. Especially when they were sleeping, and Deceit snuggled up to him close, purring into his neck.</p><p>But not when it was <em>ninety degrees and only getting hotter.</em></p><p>“Ro, I’m <em>not </em>cold.” Deceit muttered, in a ball in the recliner, all the others taking solace in their rooms that they could control the temperature of. </p><p>Roman, however, couldn’t be blessed with that relief. </p><p>No, it was his cleaning day, so he had to be in the commons, doing chores and sweating his skin off.</p><p>“I’m on the verge of death, Dee, I can’t help you right now.” Roman panted, scrubbing the dishes in hot water, because Patton scolded him for trying to do it in ice cold water, claiming it <em>didn’t get them clean</em>.</p><p>Deceit whined. “You’re <em>not at all</em> warm, though! I’m <em>not </em>a human ice pack! <em>Don’t </em>use me to cool off!”</p><p>“While I would love to strip down naked and cuddle with you, darling, I have to clean the floors.” Roman stressed, because yeah, he wasn’t wrong, Deceit was basically a human ice pack and could probably bring quick relief when he <em>wasn’t </em>wearing clothes (a tactic they’d never tried before).</p><p>“<em>Don’t </em>take a break and leave them for Logan tomorrow.”</p><p>“I thought you liked Logan?”</p><p>“I <em>don’t</em>. But desperate times..”</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, flicking water into the sink and wiping his hands dry.</p><p>“If I get killed, I’m blaming it on you.”</p><p>Deceit grinned in triumph, squirming over to let Roman sit on the couch, but Roman kept his distance.</p><p>“Hey! I’m <em>not </em>cold. <em>Don’t</em> come closer.”</p><p>Roman slid up close to Deceit in reply, sighing as his ice cold hands slid up Roman’s shirt and settled on his skin.</p><p>Usually, he’d be screaming to get away, but for once, the cold hands felt nice.</p><p>“Deceit! Stop feeling Roman up, he’s supposed to be cleaning!”</p><p>“<em>He started it</em>!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 047: “My ex just invited me to their wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over them.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In human AU, in which Roman is friends with Logan and Virgil and used to date Logan, and Deceit is close friends with Patton, who introduced him and Roman, though they don’t know each other all that well. Deceit's name is Dolion.</p><p>This is part 1 of 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman would be lying if he said his heart didn’t ache when he got the invitation to Logan and Virgil’s wedding.</p><p>He was happy for them, truly! He was glad they found each other and they’re happy enough to get married; hell, he helped Logan plan his proposal. </p><p>But there was a bit of him that, even after years, yearned for Logan to come back to him. </p><p>This part of him craved to have his nerd back in his arms. He knew it was dumb, Logan was happy with Virgil and he was, quite frankly, very unhappy with Roman, so he shouldn’t be begging for things he won’t ever get, but he just couldn’t let go.</p><p>There was a void, and he wasn’t sure how to fill it. </p><p>Now, he was hit with a new dilemma, though.</p><p>He was definitely going to the wedding. If not to see Logan in a suit, then to support them as their friend. </p><p>But he didn’t want to show up alone.</p><p>It would be weird, wouldn’t it? He had to make it look like he was over Logan. He didn’t want it to look like he’d been trying to get over his past relationship after all this time.</p><p>So, he started going through a list of friends he could ask to be a fake, temporary date.</p><p>He thought of Logan’s brother, Emile, but that was just creepy, so he crossed him out.</p><p>Perhaps Patton’s brother, Remy? Though, Remy was a little too much sass and not enough romance. He couldn’t handle that.</p><p>Patton was out of the question. They’d be suspicious that they hadn’t heard about it before then, and Patton wouldn’t like lying to their friends.</p><p>Wait..</p><p>Lying.</p><p>Patton’s new friend Dolion.</p><p>Roman himself met the man only a few months ago, and he’s hung out with him more than once. They didn’t know each other all too well, but he knew Dolion enough to know that he had absolutely no problem with lying.</p><p>And a plus- Dolion was hot as hell.</p><p>Besides, Logan and Virgil haven’t met Dolion yet.</p><p>It was perfect!</p><p>Roman slammed the invitation on the counter and pulled his phone out, texting Dolion,</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ro:</b> Hey, can you do me a favor?</p>
  <p><b>Lio the Lyin:</b> It’s nine in the morning.</p>
  <p><b>Ro:</b> Yeah, okay, I get it, you sleep late, but this is seriously important!</p>
  <p><b>Lio the Lyin:</b> Get on with it, then.</p>
  <p><b>Ro: </b> My ex just invited me to his wedding and I need you to be my date so it doesn’t look like I’ve spent the last few years failing to get over him.</p>
  <p><b>Ro:</b> Dolion?</p>
  <p><b>Ro:</b> Hey, you there?</p>
  <p><b>Ro: </b>Doll?</p>
  <p><b>Lio the Lyin:</b> I told you to stop calling me that.</p>
  <p><b>Lio the Lyin:</b> Do I know this ex?</p>
  <p><b>Ro:</b> Indirectly?</p>
  <p><b>Ro:</b> I mean, he’s one of Patton’s friends. </p>
  <p><b>Ro:</b> Logan?</p>
  <p><b>Lio the Lyin:</b> Oh. </p>
  <p><b>Lio the Lyin:</b> Him.</p>
</blockquote><p>A few minutes passed, and Roman’s nails tapped against his marble counter nervously. He almost screamed out of frustration until he finally got an answer, five minutes later.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Lio the Lyin:</b> I’ll be there in an hour, I have a plan.</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>Roman was, admittedly, a little concerned. Not all of Dolion’s plans held malicious intent, but enough did to cause him to feel a little careful when faced with “I have a plan”. </p><p>It was exactly an hour later when Roman heard a knock at his door, stumbling over his feet as he scrambled from the couch to the door, swinging it open to stand face-to-face with Dolion.</p><p>Dolion was unusually well-dressed, with a black button-up shirt and nice jeans on.</p><p>“Get dolled up. If we’re fake dating, we’re gonna kick it off by making it look non-suspicious that we suddenly start dating right on the day of the wedding. There’s, what, a week leading up to it? We have this week to gradually make it known we’re together, to get rid of suspicion.”</p><p>Roman was a little stunned, but he sure wasn’t complaining, because somehow, the idea of fake dating was a little fun. Or perhaps that was just his gay ass being overwhelmed at the picture of Dolion dressed nicely as opposed to his usual punk-like wear. </p><p>He invited him in, and he ran up the stairs, throwing his wardrobe doors open to be faced with an utter mess of various styles. </p><p>Oh dear.</p>
<hr/><p>The week passed surprisingly quickly, and Roman found that Dolion was one hell of an actor. </p><p>If he didn’t know any better, he’d have thought that Dolion really was head-over-heels for him. </p><p>He treated him sweetly, respectfully, and never pushed things too far. He took him out to nice places, they did things that both of them liked, and he was an all-around great person to him.</p><p>Perhaps that’s why Roman felt the hole in his heart start to fix, and he felt like he was a whole new person around Dolion. </p><p>He was.. getting over Logan, finally. But falling for an entirely new person. </p><p>“Roman. You’re not going to a wedding like this.”</p><p>Roman let out a loud groan, pulling the blankets over his head as his bedroom was raided by three new humans.</p><p>“Don’t <em>eeeuuuuughh</em> me, mister!” Patton scolded, ripping the blanket off Roman and exposing him to the freezing room. “I’m only gonna be here long enough to get your suit on and dolled up, because then I’m handing you over to Doe and Rem so I can help Lo and Vee.”</p><p>Roman sighed heavily, letting Patton grab his arms and pull him into a sitting position, tossing a suit at his face. </p><p>“Put it on. Technically you shouldn’t wear white but we made an exception since this isn’t that big of a deal, as Virgil requested. Logan is wearing dark blue and Virgil is wearing purple.”</p><p>“Red and gold, too?”</p><p>“Yes, Ro, red and gold, too. You’re gonna match with Doe, who’s wearing black and gold.”</p><p>Dolion in a black and gold suit.</p><p>That shouldn’t have made his heart race and butterflies flutter in his stomach, but it did. </p><p>Roman grabbed the suit and sleepily stood, letting his eyesight adjust to the light as Patton ripped the curtains open. “And you’re wearing..?”</p><p>“I’m wearing light blue, Em’s wearing pink, and Rem’s wearing this weird sort of wine color. Kind of maroon, but too light.”</p><p>Roman nodded.</p><p>So they’re all gonna be their own unique colors. </p><p>That was.. honestly pretty cute.</p><p>Patton left the room as Roman showered and got dressed, his curly blond hair almost falling over his eyes in a fringe as he blow-dried it, and he decided to leave it like that- it looked nice. </p><p>He studied himself in the mirror, smiling. </p><p>He thought he looked nice!</p><p>Walking out of his bathroom, Roman rushed down the stairs, where Patton was getting ready to head out, breakfast made at the table- Dolion and Remy eating.</p><p>Roman’s breath was caught as he saw Dolion, who had slicked his dark, dirty blond hair back against his head, somehow making his cheekbones more defined, his black and gold suit bringing out his pale skin.</p><p>Barely visible freckles peppered across only one side of Dolion’s face, much to Roman’s amusement and awe. He was.. a cross between hot and adorable.</p><p>He loved it. </p><p>“Bye, Roman! I’ll see you in a couple hours!” Patton waved him goodbye, some sort of knowing grin on his face that Roman didn’t quite enjoy, and left Roman alone with the two men.</p><p>“Ro,” Dolion greeted, lifting his eyes to meet Roman’s flustered ones, lips curling in a smile.</p><p>“Doll,” Roman replied, pleasantly shocked by how steady his voice came out.</p><p>“Remy. Now c’mon, greetings over, let’s get to work.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Roman,” </p><p>The voice took him by surprise, despite the fact it was his own wedding.</p><p>Roman turned to face Logan, who was gazing at him in warm affection. Just a week ago, that look would have made Roman’s heart thud with longing, but now, he felt.. weirdly, nothing. </p><p>Roman’s face broke in a smile. “Logan!” He greeted, throwing his arms around Logan in a hug that took the other by surprise, almost knocking them over, but Logan managed to hold them steady.</p><p>“Pleased to see you could come,” Logan grunted, letting Roman go once the other was satisfied with his hug.</p><p>“Happy to be here!” Roman replied, and was surprised by how much he genuinely meant it. He expected to be heartbroken, somehow, but..</p><p>Bumping his hand against Dolion’s, Roman took it and interlocked their fingers.</p><p>“Dolion. Pleased to meet you, Logan. Roman’s told me much of you.” Dolion introduced, holding his free hand out for Logan to take.</p><p>Logan didn’t seem bothered by his presence, though a little curious as how close he and Roman were. “Likewise. I’m assuming you’re..?”</p><p>“Roman’s date.” Dolion finished his sentence, flashing a pretty smile, “I’m his boyfriend.”</p><p>He said it with such a prideful tone that Logan never held when talking about Roman, and it made his face heat up and butterflies flutter in his stomach, his smile stretching wider across his face, and Roman almost worried his face was going to split in half. He was falling hard for Dolion, damn it. He wasn’t sure if this was good or bad.</p><p>Logan hummed, looking at Dolion’s proud face and Roman’s red one and flustered expression, allowing a smile of his own to fall on his face.</p><p>“I’m glad Roman could find someone to love him like he deserves.”</p><p>And something about that made it final.</p><p>Roman.. held no feelings for Logan, anymore. No romantic feelings, anyway. And Logan felt the same.</p><p>He was.. free from his heart’s desires, as they now lied with someone else.</p><p>Someone he <em>could</em> have.</p><p>And somehow, that made him happier than he’d been in a while.</p><p>Now.. onto ending the fake-dating and making it real-dating.</p><p>He had a plan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Loceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 009: “The stars look especially lovely tonight.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan loved stargazing, this was no secret. He was a nerd for astronomy and astrology- he enjoyed naming constellations and learning the stories behind them, and their planets. He loved the math and science that was involved with it. </p><p>He adored making up his own constellations sometimes, and was often compared to Roman- or even brought to Roman’s fantasy realm and asked to create his own night sky for the Creative Side. </p><p>One thing that was a secret, though, is <em>Deceit’s </em>fascination with stars.</p><p>Deceit loved the stars, too, but for different reasons. He loved the make-believe stories behind them. The stories of the planets that didn’t really exist, but were fun to listen to. </p><p>Of course, as Deceit, he’d enjoy the fantasy and false side of it all.</p><p>When Logan and Deceit first got together, Roman kept pushing for Logan to take Deceit on a stargazing date. Roman knew that Logan got so excited over the stars, he wanted to see how Deceit would react to Logan’s cute, nerdy side. </p><p>Turns out, Logan wasn’t the one to get cute and nerdy.</p><p>Deceit took one step into the realm and immediately turned to a puddle of goo, eyes wide and gazing around at the sky in utter awe and wonder.</p><p>Logan’s breath caught in his throat, and his face burned just looking at the other’s adorably awestruck expression, and Roman snickered before slinking from his realm to leave them alone.</p><p>After a minute, Deceit began to walk down the fields that stretched endlessly across the world, Logan trailing along behind him, and listened as Deceit began to name some stars and the stories behind them, realizing that he wasn’t the only space nerd in Thomas’ mind palace. </p><p>Deceit eventually stopped, and Logan urged them to sit down on the grass, and they did so- a little reluctantly, on Deceit’s part, he wanted to walk around and see more stars, but he wasn’t complaining as Logan pulled him up close to him, and they were more than happy to swap stories and facts about stars and planets.</p><p>In the middle of one of Deceit’s stories, Logan turned to look at him, ready to ask a question, but he stopped dead at the look on the other’s face.</p><p>Deceit’s eyes were sparkling, the light of the stars reflecting off them. His face was washed in a gentle blue glow, the striking yellow of his snake eye shining a glittering greenish color. The pure wonder and fascination in his expression stunned Logan into silence, and when Deceit turned to him, asking what he felt about the sky, Logan replied, “I think the stars look.. especially lovely tonight.”</p><p>“Well, of course, it’s totally <em>not </em>the fantasy realm-”</p><p>“I’m not talking about those stars. I’m talking about the ones in your eyes.”</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>FWAP</em>
</p><p>“Ow! Why’d you hit me with a book?!”</p><p>“You’re <em>not </em>being sappy again!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Anxceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 050: “I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit was pouting. </p><p>Of course, he’d deny that he was pouting, but he was.</p><p>Virgil found it amusing, quite honestly. He knew why Deceit was pouting. He was very pleased with the reasoning for Deceit’s pouting, watching the other toy with a golden, snake-skin patterned ring on his finger. </p><p>However, Virgil’s smug grin and Deceit’s pout did nothing but confuse poor Patton, who had noticed Deceit’s slumped figure and decided something was wrong and he had to fix it.</p><p>“Why’re you upset, Dee?” Patton asked, sitting on the floor with crossed legs. </p><p>“I know why he’s upset.” Virgil muttered, crossing his arms across his chest with a pleased expression.</p><p>“Well, I want to hear it from him.” Patton replied, patting Deceit’s knee. “Why’re you upset, buddy?”</p><p>Deceit glared half-heartedly at Virgil and mumbled something under his breath.</p><p>Patton shook his head. “I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>“.. I <em>didn’t </em>plan out this super romantic proposal, and he <em>didn’t </em>just ruin it by beating me to the whole proposing thing.”</p><p>“.. Oh.”</p><p>Hearing it from his mouth sent Virgil into a laughing fit, which earned him a face full of pillow.</p><p>Patton cracked a smile. </p><p>Well, at least they weren’t in some sort of really, genuinely upsetting situation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 049: “I’m really drunk, please help me get safely out of the way so I don’t ruin our friend’s wedding.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In human AU, in which Roman is friends with Logan and Virgil and used to date Logan, and Deceit is close friends with Patton, who introduced him and Roman, though they don’t know each other all that well. Deceit's name is Dolion.</p><p>Part 2 of 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed, and after the ceremony was over and some of the people left the party (which, was really strange, considering said party only <em>just </em>started), Roman got hopelessly drunk as soon as he could get his hands on alcohol and started clinging to Dolion far more than he already was, much to the amusement of others.</p><p>“He’s like cling wrap.” Virgil commented with a grin, the only really sober person left as he didn’t like alcohol, instead sipping gatorade from a wine glass. Roman, Dolion, Patton, Remy, Emile, Virgil, and Logan were sitting around the island counter in Logan and Virgil’s grand home, settled on bar stools and drinking various things- mostly alcohol. </p><p>Dolion huffed, shifting Roman, who had his head on his shoulder from the seat next to him, and pulled him on his lap, so it was more comfortable for the both of them on the bar stools. “He’s usually not so bad, but I’ve come to find out that he’s a.. very lovable drunk.”</p><p>“<em>Very </em>is an understatement.” Logan scoffed, sipping water himself. “I’ve experienced him drunk. He won’t let go of you, and cries if you leave him alone for longer than two minutes. Trying to get to the bathroom is hell.”</p><p>“Even for being drunk, though, he does a good job keeping himself composed and.. well, <em>here</em>.” Emile commented, “If you know what I mean by ‘here’.”</p><p>“Yes, he does exceptionally well with that. He can speak just fine, aside from some minor slurring. And it seems like his mind’s still mostly here, he’s just <em>highly </em>emotional.” Logan replied, watching Roman practically purr at the affection he was receiving from Dolion, who was rubbing his back.</p><p>“He’s a mess.” Virgil huffed, climbing off the stool. “Anyway, the jazz music is starting to get me in a bad mood. This is more of a family reunion than a party.”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes. “Then go take charge of the music,” He replied, “It’s your party, too.”</p><p>And as soon as Virgil took charge, the dubstep and dance music came on.</p><p>The others left to dance instead (well, Remy pulled them with him, they didn’t <em>want </em>to), and left Dolion and his drunk fake-boyfriend in the kitchen as Dolion tried to get Roman to drink water.</p><p>Roughly half an hour passed before Roman decided enough was enough, and he pulled at Dolion’s sleeve. </p><p>“I’m reeallly drunk, please help me get outta the way so I don’ ruin our friend’s wedding.”</p><p>Dolion shook his head with a fond smile and took Roman by the hand, leading him around the sea of drunks dancing horribly, and brought him upstairs to the guest room he and Roman were staying in, easing the other down on the bed, the floor shaking from the heavy bass of the music that played below them.</p><p>“You doing good?”</p><p>“Mostly,” Roman replied, rubbing his eyes with a yawn.</p><p>“Well, I’m going to get you some water.” Dolion patted Roman’s shoulder and watched him nod in return before he left.</p><p>“Dolion, where’s the cling wrap?” Remy called, grabbing Dolion’s hand before he could slip into the kitchen.</p><p>“In the guest room,” Dolion replied, pulling his hand from Remy’s grip, “I’m getting him water.”</p><p>“And he let you leave?” Remy whistled, “Either he trusts you a shit ton or you’re gonna go back there to him laying naked on the bed and presenting to you.”</p><p>“Hopefully the former.” Deceit replied with a scoff, walking away from Remy and into the kitchen to grab three water bottles for Roman, just to make sure he didn’t have to come back downstairs again.</p><p>Though, when he opened the door, he found both Remy’s options were technically correct.</p><p>Roman had taken off his jacket, tie, and pants, leaving on an oversized white dress shirt, and he was under the blankets, half-asleep.</p><p>“Roman, don’t go to sleep yet.” Dolion mumbled, shutting the door behind him and setting the water bottles down on the nightstand. “You have to drink some water or your suffering is gonna be a hell of a lot worse tomorrow.”</p><p>Roman whined, but obeyed, sitting up and grabbing one of the water bottles, downing half of it immediately.</p><p>“You’re going to make yourself sick.” Dolion scoffed, and Roman set the bottle aside, falling back on the pillow. </p><p>“Sleep now?”</p><p>“Yes, Ro, sleep now.”</p><p>Roman cracked a smile, and reached up, grabbing Dolion’s tie, and yanked his face down, planting a kiss to his lips, before letting him go. “Y’know, I really love you, Lio,” Roman yawned, “Like.. not the fake-dating way, either, y’know? I wanna <em>actually </em>date you. You’re cute, and- and nice,” He yawned, “And really sexy in a suit.”</p><p>Dolion tried stammering out a reply, face red and flustered, and by the time he managed to form proper words, Roman was in a dead sleep.</p><p>Dolion shook his head.</p><p>How on earth was <em>this</em> the one he fell in love with?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Moceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 016: “I could never leave you, I love you too much!”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit was very, very insecure. He was afraid about what others felt of him because of who he was and what he represented; self-preservation.</p><p>He was always scared, and it only got worse after he got into a relationship.</p><p>Patton was full of love and affection. He loved everyone and made sure they knew it. If he ever disliked someone, he made sure they knew <em>that</em>, too.</p><p>And Patton’s been nothing but sweet and lovely towards him. So really, Deceit shouldn’t be afraid.</p><p>But he still was.</p><p>“Dee, you okay?” Patton asked, feet resting on Deceit’s lap from where he laid across the couch. </p><p>“Yes.” Deceit replied, though the way he replied quickly and his voice was a slight bit higher led Patton to believe he was lying.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Patton frowned, sitting up straight and crossing his legs, <em>patt</em>-ing Deceit on the back. </p><p>“.. Do you like me?”</p><p>The small, slightly scared tone took Patton by surprise, but the surprise was quickly washed out with sadness.</p><p>“Of course I do, Dee! Would could have made you think I didn’t?”</p><p>Instead of replying, the other just shrugged, and said, “I’m waiting for you to.. stop lying, and leave me.”</p><p>“Hey, now, Dee, you can tell when I’m lying. I <em>know </em>you can. I’m not lying! And I could never leave you, I love you too much!”</p><p>And Deceit couldn’t detect a small hint of a lie in that sentence, and somehow, it broke him.</p><p>Patton cooed at him softly, pulling the silently crying Side onto his lap and petting his hair.</p><p>Deceit would believe him, he knew it. He’d believe that he deserved love, too.</p><p>It would just take some time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Darkceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 006: “I will always be there protect you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Crossover fic- Janus/Darkiplier of the Iplier egos, with a surprise entrance of Antisepticeye of the Septic egos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit didn’t like meeting the Sides (or “Egos”) of Thomas’ friends. </p><p>He relished in the feeling of being the strongest of the Sides, and knowing there were beings even stronger than him belonging to other people bothered him immensely (not that he’d admit it).</p><p>So, for the longest time, Deceit <em>despised </em>the dark entity of Thomas’ friend Mark, who went by the name Darkiplier (or, Dark). </p><p>He was everything Deceit wanted to be (smooth, suave, master manipulator, powerful, influential, the list goes on) wrapped in one, and knowing he wasn’t even <em>half </em>what Dark was, pissed him off.</p><p>He remembered their first meeting clear as day; Dark had appeared in the Sides’ mind palace one day when Mark came to visit Thomas, and the others were so freaked out by him they instinctively called their scariest Side, Deceit, to take his focus off them and onto the snake instead. </p><p>Deceit was clearly unhappy, none of his tricks making even the smallest dent in Dark’s mind, and he’d given up trying to sweet-talk him into leaving, Dark somehow always managing to one-up him, and he’d left.</p><p>Unfortunately, though, he gained Dark’s interest; and he was very often sought out by the entity.</p><p>Over time, Deceit gave up trying to use his tricks on him, and <em>somehow</em>, they formed an odd companionship; Dark and Deceit even tended to do competitions in an attempt to best the other (Dark’s won every one so far), but they were done in a friendly matter rather than a genuine fight.</p><p>The other Sides were grateful for their somewhat-friendship, because Dark no longer antagonized them and instead went to Deceit (although, they didn’t really <em>know </em>they were friends; they just sort of assumed they put up with each other because they had to and were too stubborn to admit defeat to the other), leaving them in peace.</p><p>Deceit could handle Dark, he decided. He liked him, as infuriating he tended to be. They were an odd pair, a demon made up of two separate beings and a half-snake facet of some human’s personality; but they got along generally well, and even considered each other friends.</p><p>Deceit thought Dark was the end of it, the most powerful being that could possibly exist in someone else’s mind.</p><p>And then Thomas invited over Mark and another friend that he had yet to meet in person.</p><p>The Sides were sitting in the main room, keeping themselves occupied with the television (or in Logan’s case, a book), Deceit hanging around the window where the sunlight was pouring in, when Dark arrived.</p><p>He didn’t take them by surprise anymore; they were used to him by now, and how the demon sucked the color and life from wherever he moved, the space around him in grayscale aside from the constantly shifting red and blue aura surrounding his body. </p><p>So, they paid him no mind (though Patton still greeted him with a happy, “Hello!”), and Dark made his way towards Deceit, where they comfortably fell in conversation, the snake’s "S"s dragging out into hisses from the comforting warmth on his body from the sun rays filtering through the window making him drowsy.</p><p>Then the tv cut out.</p><p>Frowning, Roman tried turning it off and on again; it didn’t work, and the tv started fizzing with red, green, and blue colors, a loud sizzling sound coming from the speakers.</p><p>Deceit frowned over at the tv, and Dark’s eyes narrowed, almost looking at the tv warningly; as if he were threatening it.</p><p>“Roman, can you fix that already?” Virgil grunted, lip curling in a sneer as he watched Roman fumble with the remote.</p><p>“I’m trying!” Roman insisted, a deep frown settled on his face. “No buttons are working..?”</p><p>The tv suddenly cut to black; causing the prince to jump, startled by the sudden lack of noise.</p><p>A moment of tense silence passed, before a vague sound started to come from the tv. Almost like.. giggling.</p><p>Dark’s red and blue aura grew, and he growled, the sound echoing throughout the room, the high-pitched ringing accompanying his voice getting louder as he did so. Deceit shifted uncomfortably. He knew Dark well enough by now to know that meant he was trying to get something to leave him alone. But what?</p><p>His question was soon answered, though, as a hand emerged from the tv screen, causing Patton to let out a startled scream, a glitching body easing itself from the tv as if it were merely a pool of ink rather than a solid screen.</p><p>As soon as the body fully crawled out and landed with a soft ‘thump’ on the floor, Deceit stood, fully intending on chasing whatever it was away (despite popular belief, he wasn’t too keen on letting any harm befall his fellow Sides), but Dark gripped his cape and kept him from moving further.</p><p>Frowning at him, Deceit wasn’t even able to ask what he was doing before he was thrown behind Dark, just as the glitching form on the ground jumped up and promptly lunged in their direction; glinting claws digging into Dark’s shoulder and ripping a snarl from the entity.</p><p>“Hello, Darky,” The creature crooned, an Irish lilt to its voice.</p><p>“Anti,” Dark replied, his tone clipped and cold, clearly none too happy about having this ‘Anti’ clung to him like wrap.</p><p>Deceit internally shuddered. Even when they first met, Dark had never spoken to him in such an upset manner. Something about it suggested that he and Anti had some sort of history; and not a good one.</p><p>Instinctively, he braced himself. He could sense a fight coming, and his eyes narrowed, quickly scanning Anti and trying to gouge out as much information as he could by looking at him.</p><p>Apparently, Roman could sense a fight coming, too, and he tried to sneakily summon his sword, but before he could even pull it out, Dark had gripped Anti by the arms and thrown him across the room, the glitch landing with a loud, harsh thump on the floor.</p><p>Dark grabbed a hold of Deceit, and tossed him over to the Sides huddled on the couch.</p><p>“Take them, and go somewhere safe. Your room, if you have to, somewhere <em>he</em> can’t access.” Dark rumbled, his tone leaving no room to argue; but Deceit wasn’t so obedient.</p><p>“And leave you here with him?” The snake hissed, “I don’t think ssso.”</p><p>“I know him, and I know how to fight him. You do not have such knowledge and therefore are vulnerable to him and his attacks. I don’t want you to be a target of him.” Dark’s lip curled in a sneer, trying to look stern, but Deceit could see through him, and knew he was genuinely trying to protect Deceit and the other Sides.</p><p>Gaze flitting towards Anti as the glitch picked himself off the floor, Deceit’s gaze sharpened. “And what if he getss passst you, hm? Comess after usss anyway?”</p><p>“He won’t.” Dark snapped, eyes lit with a fire Deceit had never seen before, “I will <em>not</em> fail in protecting you.”</p><p>“Daark, that <em>hurt</em>!” A shrill whine came from Anti, getting louder as he approached, and Deceit knew by the pleading look in Dark’s expression that he had to grab the Sides and leave <em>asap</em>.</p><p>Deceit let out an unhappy growl, and he gripped Dark’s tie, forcing their faces close together, feeling each others breath against their faces. “If you get hurt I will <em>not</em> be happy.” The Side hissed, and let the entity go, grabbing Virgil by the arm, and since the others were leaning against each other, he was able to move all of them from the room, landing safely in Deceit’s room, as suggested, because Dark knew Deceit could keep out whatever he wanted from entering there; even a powerful, murderous demon.</p><p>Left alone with only the Sides as company, not knowing what was happening outside, Deceit took a deep breath.</p><p>When Dark returned from kicking Anti’s ass (and Deceit would make sure Dark <em>did</em>), he was going to be in for <em>hell</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 010: “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One of the things Roman loved most about his boyfriend?</p><p>His eyes.</p><p>Also, coincidentally, Deceit’s <em>least </em>favorite part of him.</p><p>They were two different colors, and one looked like a <em>snake</em> eye. Who in their right mind would find that in any form attractive?</p><p>They were often a source of self-consciousness for him, though he hid it well; typically his issues with them came out when he was with Roman.</p><p>“They’re <em>not </em>disgusting,” Deceit would insist, and immediately his frustration due to his uncontrollable lying became stronger as Roman was quick to agree that <em>no, they weren’t</em>.</p><p>Even now, Deceit was being ganged up on, as Roman mentioned Deceit’s intense hate for his eyes absently and it triggered an obscene amount of protests from the other Sides.</p><p>“Your eyes are beautiful, Deceit!” Patton promised him, and Logan agreed, “I’ve never seen such gorgeous eyes before.”</p><p>Roman, smugly, giggled in the corner, absolutely no help to his boyfriend, who hid his red face in his hat, grumbling in complaint.</p><p>He hated his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 018: “I want to hear you sing.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman, despite what the others believed, was not responsible for Thomas’ singing during his Disney Villain Mash-Up. </p><p>In fact, Roman was sick that day, and he could hardly talk; let alone sing.</p><p>He had stressed about it, damn near had an anxiety attack about it, until Deceit approached him, carefully asking for permission to impersonate him for the song; after all, Roman was needed to take control of Thomas to make this work.</p><p>Roman was quick to agree. This was his only shot at making this work, after all. Whether it worked or not, at least he tried.</p><p>He never heard the final product himself. He was complimented many times on it (Even Virgil!), but he never really heard it, never had time to (and if he was caught, he would feel more than a little awkward).</p><p>Roman was taken by surprise when he received a knock on his door, only minutes after he thanked Patton for yet another compliment on his singing, and he looked up from his cluttered desk to find Deceit in the doorway (how could he not have heard him enter?).</p><p>“Oh, hello, Deceit.” Roman chirped, perking up. His opinion of the snake-like Side was raised significantly since the song release, because he knew he didn’t do anything bad when impersonating Roman and, in fact, only seemed to raise his reputation further.</p><p>“Hello, Roman.” Deceit’s soft-spoken purr was soothing rather than unsettling, and Roman stood up, making his way towards his bed and patting it, an invitation for Deceit to sit, which he accepted gracefully.</p><p>Roman sat next to him, clearing off some papers from his bed to make room. “What do you need?”</p><p>Deceit quirked his head to the side, seeming to scan Roman for a second, before shaking his head. “I believe it’s what do <em>you</em> need.”</p><p>Confused, Roman frowned. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I can hear the lies you tell, Roman,” He smirked, “When you lie about singing the song, I can tell you want to hear it for yourself.”</p><p>“Oh.” Roman flushed, a little embarrassed, “Well, yes, I want to hear you sing, but it’s not necessarily a <em>need</em>..”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Deceit chuckled, the sound low and rumbling and pleasing to Roman’s ears, as Roman shuffled back to sit more comfortably, and urged Deceit on with a look.</p><p>As soon as Deceit opened his mouth, Roman’s own fell in shock.</p><p>Deceit should sing in his place far more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Anxceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 044: “IF YOU USE UP ALL THE HOT WATER ONE MORE TIME IM GOING TO BAN YOU TO THE COUCH FOR A MONTH.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deceit was cold-blooded; this was common knowledge. He got cold easy, and it was harder for him to warm up than others, especially during winter.</p><p>He was the only one, aside from Virgil, who bathed at night.</p><p>And so, his boyfriend could get quite fed up with him for using the hot water up.</p><p>Deceit, hair wet and plastered to his face, sat in front of the fireplace (that Roman conjured for him; what a blessing, that man), purring in content as he was warmed despite the snow falling outside (despite it being Florida, the mind palace could be as snowy as it so desired, after all). He was perfectly fine sitting there, listening to Roman, Patton, and Logan play monopoly behind him, until a shout came from upstairs.</p><p>“Deceit! If you use up all the hot water <em>one more time</em> I’m going to ban you to the couch for a month!”</p><p>Deceit’s purring was broken by his quiet cackles, hearing the others do the same.</p><p>It wasn’t <em>his</em> fault he was cold-blooded.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Moceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 042: “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>slightly altered the prompt to fit canon setting, also nsfw mentions</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Deceit,” Patton hissed, hitting the snake-like Side in the arm as he began to nuzzle into his neck, “We have to hurry <em>up</em>!”</p><p>“They’re probably distracted,” Deceit grumbled, pressing himself against Patton, “We’ll be <em>fine</em>.”</p><p>“<em>No</em>,” Patton insisted, “Plus, I’m still sore! Not so soon!”</p><p>Deceit let out a small whine, “But Patt-”</p><p>“Deceit, they’re coming back in like, ten minutes. Please put some clothes on.”</p><p>Lip curling in irritation, Deceit sat up, the blanket that was covering them falling off and exposing their forms, just as the door whipped open and Roman shouted, “Patton, you would not <em>believe </em>what we found!”</p><p>Finding themselves faced with three Sides who were now stunned into silence (and very disgusted), Patton flushed bright red and hid his face behind his arms.</p><p>Deceit, however, just grinned.</p><p>“See? We didn’t have to worry about putting clothes on.”</p><p>“Deceit, shut <em>up</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 036: “A thunderstorm is rolling through town and you’re scared of lightning/thunder so I’ll protect you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman really chose the worst time to bring Deceit to his kingdom, he decided, watching through the window as the dark, malicious-looking clouds began to roll in from the distance, light flashing occasionally within them.</p><p>He hated storms.</p><p>Turning his back to the window, Roman approached Deceit, who was resting against his bed, reading The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe.</p><p>“Poetry nerd,” Roman grinned, trying to ease the anxiety at the rising storm.</p><p>“You were the one who had it here, I’m just reading.” Deceit grinned, setting the book aside, sensing something was off. “Come here.”</p><p>Roman raised a brow, curious, but obliged, walking over to the bed and settling down next to him. “Yes?”</p><p>Deceit grabbed his sash, pulling him to lay down next to him, and resumed reading, but out loud.</p><p>Roman was confused, but didn’t complain, as Deceit’s voice drowned out the thunder rumbling ominously in the distance. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“A thunderstorm is coming, and you’re scared of thunder, so I’m protecting you.”</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, but relaxed against Deceit’s side regardless. </p><p>Perhaps it wasn’t going to be so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 025: “I’d like it if you stayed.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus liked Logan.</p><p>Logan didn’t treat him weirdly like the others (not including Janus), he didn’t get uncomfortable to talk to him, he didn’t shut him up at every instance- he was actually decently pleasant to him, talked to him like a normal person.</p><p>He appreciated it, really- as much as he loved what he did, it got a little disheartening to have everybody wrinkle their nose and scoff at his presence. He was just like Roman, after all, but without a filter! Yet they liked <em>him</em>!</p><p>Logan, more or less, ignored his lack of filter. Sometimes he’d curl his lip but he didn’t do much else, if anything he let Remus babble about whatever it was he was on about until they fell into another topic that they could both participate in.</p><p>It was.. nice. </p><p>Unfortunately for Logan, though, now that Remus liked him, that meant he never got time to himself.</p><p>Logan couldn’t really say he hated it, to be perfectly honest. He was shot down and ignored so often that he liked having someone else around that actually talked to him and acted like he was there. However, Remus wasn’t just verbally clingy, he was <em>physically </em>clingy.</p><p>He was like a koala, he’d cling to him with no hope of letting go and was probably going to give him chlamydia (he cringed at the imagery- perhaps he was spending <em>too much</em> time with Remus).</p><p>“<em>Logan</em>!”</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>It was a wonder why the others hadn’t noticed their growing closeness, really, with how loud Remus was in announcing his presence in Logan’s room, whether it’s by yelling or breaking something. Then again, when did the others ever pay attention to Logan anyway? </p><p>“Logan, you would not <em>believe</em> what I just did to Roman.” Remus shouted, jumping onto Logan’s previously neatly made bed. Logan cringed, hearing the tearing of material as Remus’ morning star ripped his blanket. </p><p>“I’m sure I can,” Logan sighed, shutting his book and setting it on his desk. He was positive he wouldn’t be getting any more reading done as long as Remus was here. “What did you do?”</p><p>Remus’ eyes twinkled. Logan <em>asked</em> what he did, he didn’t shut him up and send him away! He might be falling in love right then and there. Not that he hadn’t already, mind you. “Well, you see, Roman was awfully close to the rivers’ edge, you know, the one that separates our sides of the imagination? And I couldn’t help myself, so I threw a baby octopus at his head. It stuck to his face and he screamed and fell in the water! He looked so <em>stupid</em>, it was hilarious, Logan, you should have been there.”</p><p>Logan rolled his eyes, but his lips quirked into a grin. It <em>was </em>harmless, so yeah, maybe it was a <em>little </em>amusing. “Remus, what have I said about throwing people in bodies of water?”</p><p>“Come <em>on</em>, you can’t tell me it’s <em>not </em>funny.”</p><p>“I never said that,” Logan corrected, waving his finger as if he were disciplining a child. “Don’t put words in my mouth.”</p><p>“Oh I’ll put <em>something </em>in your mouth alright,” Remus cackled, but fell silent when Logan didn’t react.</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment (odd, for Remus, but Logan wasn’t one to complain), before a huff came from the bed.</p><p>“I’m bored, dork.”</p><p>“What am I supposed to do about it?” Logan raised a brow, leaning back in his desk chair. “You’re the one that came here. If my room is boring..”</p><p>“I never said that, don’t put words in my mouth,” Remus parroted back what Logan told him just before, “I don’t know what to do. I can’t go bother anyone else because they don’t like me being around and send me away.” He pouted childishly, but his eyes betrayed his genuine feelings about it; he was actually quite upset about being sent away at every chance. </p><p>Logan frowned, and inclined his head. “I don’t have.. many things to entertain you with, but.. <em>I’d</em> like it if you stayed.” He admitted, his voice quiet, almost shy. </p><p>When Remus focused on Logan’s face again, he found him frantically trying to hide his blush, and he grinned, genuinely.</p><p>“I’d quite like that, nerd. You’re pretty entertaining just being yourself.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 026: “People are jerks, but not you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus didn’t really like to admit it, but sometimes words hurt- specifically words about how awful and terrible he was and how much people hated him. Not that it happened often, but it happened often enough to make him upset about it.</p><p>Most of the time he could handle it, but sometimes he just needed to be around people who understood him better, who actually liked him.</p><p>Unfortunately, his best friend was off with his brother doing God-knows-what, so he was left sulking in his room, mindlessly stirring a cup of tea with something that was eerily similar to a human finger. </p><p>He perked his head up as the sound of footsteps approached his door. Visitors, perhaps? Maybe Janus gave up on his stinky poo-poo brother and decided to hang out with Remus after all!</p><p>“Remus?”</p><p>Even better! Logan!</p><p>“Come on in, dork!”</p><p>The door creaked open and Logan stepped inside, immediately curling his lip as the metallic smell of blood hit him. “Remus. Some air fresheners would benefit this place.”</p><p>Remus scoffed, and gestured towards the paper tree dangling from his ceiling. “There are! See, it’s blood scented!”</p><p>Indeed, when Logan looked at the label, it was as Remus said. Certainly no<em> new car</em> scent. Honestly, he wasn’t sure what else he expected.</p><p>“Whatever; anyway,” Logan sighed, brushing that topic away, “I.. wanted to ask how you were doing.”</p><p>Remus paused. That’s odd. Typically people don’t ask that, not even Janus. “I’m alright…?” He replied, his tone sounding more questioning than answering, and he ceased his stirring. Logan pointedly ignored the finger. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“Well, I just realized that we were being awfully mean to you lately, and it didn’t sit right with me, so..”</p><p>“Aww, you love me.” Remus crooned, “I’m honored, dork!” He cackled as Logan’s face reddened, the Logical Side stammering out excuses, “I’m teasing, I’m teasing. But really, I’m.. Well, I could be doing better,” He admitted, shrugging his shoulders, “But I’m not awful.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Logan apologized, a frown set on his face, “We’ve all been jerks to you, and you don’t deserve that-”</p><p>“Ah, ah,” Remus waved a finger, shushing Logan, “Yeah, people are jerks, but not you. Never you, Lo-Lo. You actually came and checked up on me, what jerk would do that?”</p><p>Logan shook his head, but smiled. “I suppose you’re correct.”</p><p>“Now c’mere and take a sip of this tea, it’s my very own recipe of mud, pickle juice, and cu-”</p><p>“You know what, I’m gonna have to pass, thanks.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 024: “I think I’m in love.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Usually, Janus wasn’t allowed to hang out with the other Sides during movie night (even Remus was allowed! Seriously, what the hell?), so when he received his invite, he swore to himself <em>not</em> to fuck it up. Usually, he preferred to keep to himself, but (and he loathed to admit it) the loneliness was starting to get to him.</p><p>He refused to comply to the onesie rule, so he sat on the floor next to the heat vent with a blanket over him. He was still dressed comfortably, with a yellow dress shirt and black slacks and socks on. Certainly nowhere near his usual ensemble, but not as dressed down as, say, Remus, who wasn’t wearing <em>anything</em>.</p><p>He kept quiet and didn’t participate in the “vote” for the movie to watch (Roman rigged it anyway), but he did give permission for his hat to be used for it, though he couldn’t help but feel uneasy watching Roman twiddle with his hat, not being nearly as careful with it as he should be.</p><p>Unsurprisingly, the vote came up with all parties voting on Moana (the movie Roman wanted to watch), and ignoring the complaints from everybody else on the couch, Roman cheerfully turned it on.</p><p>Admittedly, Janus wasn’t paying any attention to the movie. He was <em>cold</em>, despite being on the heat vent and having the blanket piled on him, and it was making him drowsy. His eyelids dropped heavily and he yawned, mouth stretching a little too wide to be normal, his forked tongue slinking out of his mouth. Without realizing, he didn’t bother to pull it back in, the tip of his tongue jutting past his lips as his eyes shut fully. Surely, he would wake up before the movie ended and no one would even notice he was sleeping.</p><p>Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, he’s sleeping!” Came a coo from the couch, and Thomas, in confusion, went to ask what Patton was talking about, before he took notice of Janus sitting against the wall, head hanging to the side and sleeping soundly.</p><p>Roman, who was closest to Janus, frowned. “He’s also shivering like mad.”</p><p>Upon further inspection, Thomas found that Roman was right- Janus was shaking, gloveless claws clutching the blanket around him like a lifeline, despite being the most covered up of them all and sitting next to the heat.</p><p>“I believe it could be because of his snake half,” Logan pitched in, voice quiet so as to not disturb the sleeping Side, “Despite still being part human, he is cold-blooded like a snake, and so he gets cold easily and it takes a lot to keep him warm.”</p><p>“That’s why he wears all those layers!” Remus piped up helpfully, “Although most of the time it isn’t enough, and he reacts the best to body heat and physical touch.”</p><p>“Then why is he over there on the floor?” Patton frowned, “Shouldn’t he be up here on the couch?”</p><p>Remus cackled, “Oh, like he’s gonna ask to be cuddled by a bunch of people who hate his guts! I mean, come on, really? You had to ask?”</p><p>“Oh..” Patton bit his lip, and Thomas sighed. </p><p>“Well, get him up here. I don’t want him to freeze.”</p><p>And Janus woke up to warm hands on his shoulders, and soft voices urging him awake.</p><p>Eyes flying open and reflex kicking in, Janus hissed, swatting the hands away from him and backing off, unnaturally long fangs peeking past his lips in a threatening way.</p><p>“Woah, woah, easy there, Lyin’ King,” Roman soothed, “We just, uh- well, you looked cold, and-”</p><p>“Jan-Jan, get on the couch and cuddle up, you’re freezing your ass off.” Remus interrupted, reaching over the back of the couch and patting the cushion in front of him. “And I don’t take no for an answer.”</p><p>Janus paused, icy gaze locked with Remus’ smug one, before he relented, sighing and pulling himself to stand on shaky legs, walking over to the couch and falling into the seat. Remus’ arms came around Janus’ shoulders and he squeezed him, chin resting atop the snake-like Side’s head. Judging by the way Janus merely relaxed into his hold and leaned back against him, it was obvious they’d done this multiple times before, and Roman tried to shove down a swell of jealousy.</p><p>Janus was expecting the others to shuffle away from him once he got on the couch, but much to his surprise, Patton scooted closer and leaned against him, and Thomas pressed against Janus’ other side, their warmth bringing a soothing comfort to fall over him. He didn’t question why they suddenly cared about him or why they weren’t flinching away from him like they did mere days before, he just accepted it, letting out a huff of air as he relaxed into their touch.</p><p>Hours passed and when the movie ended, rather than deciding to call it a day and going to sleep like usual, Roman jumped up from his throne of pillows and exclaimed, “We should play a game!”</p><p>“A game?” Thomas echoed, confused, “Like what?”</p><p>“I don’t know, just a game! Like- like charades, or-”</p><p>“Cards Against Humanity,” Remus chirped, but his suggestion was immediately shot down, and he pouted.</p><p>“I like the idea of charades,” Patton smiled, sitting up straighter. Janus mourned the loss of heat as it left his side. “Who’s in?”</p><p>Janus lost track of time, but somewhere between eleven and two in the morning, ‘charades’ turned into ‘karaoke’ which turned into Roman dancing around the living room while everybody else was falling asleep.</p><p>Almost everybody, anyway.</p><p>Janus was still wide awake, watching as Roman pranced around, singing some incoherent song he made up on the spot, far too energetic considering the time.</p><p>His eyes were soft, and the look on his face couldn’t be described as anything other than ‘smitten’. Usually he didn’t let his guard down to this extent around others, but.. well, they were all asleep anyway, right? What’s the harm?</p><p>“I think I’m in love,” Janus sighed to himself, words no louder than a whisper, watching Roman twirl until he got dizzy and toppled over, falling on the floor with not an ounce of grace. </p><p>If he were paying attention, he’d have felt the way Thomas and Patton tensed up on either side of him, and how Remus smirked, gleam in his eye as he looked between Roman and Janus.</p><p>Patton and Thomas exchanged a glance.</p><p>
  <em>Oh dear.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 007: “I’m cold. Come closer.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i know i've written this exact pairing and prompt before, but i had too cute of an idea to pass up</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman woke up to shuffling, the sound of soft hisses and broken curses, and the quiet ‘thud’ of a pillow hitting the floor.</p><p>Eyes cracking open, Roman grumbled softly, rolling his head to look at the culprit, his neck sore from his awkward position on his pillow throne.</p><p>He found himself staring at Janus, who was on the far end of the couch, by himself. The Side was fumbling with blankets, seemingly trying to bury himself, bundling up in absolutely everything he could find, shivering like crazy.</p><p>Roman made a soft noise. Everybody else was bunched up on the other end of the sofa, in a big cuddle pile- he briefly felt a flare of irritation that Janus wasn’t invited, because obviously, he was cold as hell.</p><p>Alerted by the sound of someone else, Janus froze, and perked his head up. </p><p>His gaze locked with Roman’s, and Roman yawned, scooting over to the side, grabbing the fallen pillow on the floor and adding it to his collection. “Wha’re ‘ou doin’ ‘wake?” He mumbled sleepily.</p><p>“Uhh..” Janus seemed a little embarrassed, “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep, Roman.”</p><p>Roman hummed in disbelief and patted the spot next to him on his pile. “Well, I can’t. ‘M cold. Come here.”</p><p>Janus didn’t move for a minute, and Roman could just <em>hear </em>the suspicious thoughts ringing in his ears, but before long, he did. Janus got up, carefully so as to not disturb the others, and, blankets and all, dropped himself unceremoniously next to Roman.</p><p>Honestly, Roman couldn’t complain; he actually was quite pleased, and he was happy to distribute the blankets between them and curl into Janus’ freezing form.</p><p>Janus, after a moment of hesitation, found himself melting into the warmth radiating off of the other. Roman was like a walking furnace, and Janus couldn’t be happier about it.</p><p>And so, they drifted off to sleep, curled into each other snugly while the title card of that night’s Disney movie played on repeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 086: “I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, for the love of everything, if you both wear your matching clothes, make sure I can <em>see your face</em>!”</p><p>Patton frowned, hearing Logan’s outburst from upstairs, and he turned to look at Remus, who sat, snickering, next to him.</p><p>“Remus, what’s Logan all upset about?” He asked in concern.</p><p>“Roman and I wore our matching clothes today, and I think Logan just mistook him for me and did something <em>waayyy</em> past friendly to him, if you catch my drift.” Remus’ smug little grin showed he enjoyed this far more than he should, and Patton sighed.</p><p>The Moral Side turned and his gaze locked with Virgil, and he knew they were thinking along similar lines, as an awfully Roman-sounding yell came from the place Logan just shouted from.</p><p>
  <em>I knew it was a mistake to get the twins matching clothes.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 011: “May I have this dance?”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was lonely, and bored, and by <em>god </em>he hated it.</p><p>He’d literally asked <em>everybody</em> to do something with him, he was <em>that</em> bored.</p><p>Patton was busy baking, Virgil was sleeping, Logan was working, Remus was- Well, Roman didn’t really know what he was doing, but he walked into his brother’s room to a large pool of blood and other fluids and promptly walked back out. </p><p>He even tried finding Janus, but no matter where he looked, just couldn’t find him, so that crossed him off the list, too. </p><p>Roman groaned, and he sat on his stage, his theater void of all life- except for him, of course.</p><p>He tried everything. Singing, dancing, writing, acting, drawing- nothing could ease his boredom, and he found himself desperate to do <em>something </em>with <em>someone</em>. Anything to spare him of this agony.</p><p>He sighed. Perhaps he was just meant to have a bad day. </p><p>“Oh, dear, what’s going on with you?”</p><p>Roman perked up at the sound of another person, and he whipped his head around. </p><p>Janus stood not far from him, head cocked to the side as he studied Roman’s form. “For you to be having a bad day must mean the world is ending.” He commented. Roman brushed off his mocking words, just because he could see Janus <em>was </em>genuinely concerned.</p><p>“I’m so <em>bored</em>,” Roman cried, falling back onto his stage dramatically. “I’ve tried everything, Janus. <em>Everything</em>. I will die if I don’t cure this boredom soon.”</p><p>Janus rolled his eyes good-naturedly and sighed. “Well, we can’t have that, now can we?” He hummed in thought, then held out his hand, to lift Roman up. “Luckily for you, I have an idea, and a free afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh?” Roman placed his hand in Janus’ and allowed himself to be pulled up. “What’s your idea?”</p><p>Janus’ reply was a grin, and with a tug, he yanked Roman closer, the latter falling into his chest with a soft ‘oof’. “Well, my Prince,” He crooned, watching with satisfaction how Roman’s face heated at the term of endearment, “I have a question for you.”</p><p>“I- Ah- Wh- Sure?” Roman squeaked, “What is it?”</p><p>Janus used his free hand to caress Roman’s chin, eyes gleaming, then with a snap of his fingers, music began to play, echoing in the empty theater. </p><p>“May I have this dance?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 008: “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan walked into the kitchen to the smell of burnt fish and rancid milk, and he wasn’t quite sure anything could prepare him for the sight that greeted him.</p><p>Remus was naked (for some reason?), sitting on the table (Logan made a mental note to scrub the <em>hell</em> out of that), a burn mark on his forearm and holding onto a glass of suspiciously chunky milk. Smoke was billowing over a pan on the stove and he <em>assumed </em>that’s what the fish smell was from (he could never really be sure, with Remus), and he was pretty sure there were scraps of an oven mitt stuck in the open flame.</p><p>“Remus.”</p><p>“Yes, Logan?” Remus smiled at him, looking far too happy with himself and what he’d done to the kitchen.</p><p>Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“Remus, I love you a lot, but <em>please </em>stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”</p><p>“You just don’t know fine dining. Gordon Ramsay would <em>kill</em> to cook as well as I can.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 050: “I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to whole proposing thing.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman was in the middle of discussing future video ideas with the others, cozied up in Thomas’ living room with a red marker in his hands and twirling it around his fingers while Logan presented his ideas, when it hit him.</p><p>“<em>Shit</em>!” He hissed, and almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to get up, marker falling onto the ground. He forgot. He couldn’t believe he <em>forgot</em>.</p><p>Just as Patton opened his mouth- either to scold him for his language or ask what was up, Roman didn’t know- a new presence announced itself in the form of a blade being pressed against Roman’s throat.</p><p>“You’re late.” Came the purr from the one holding the sword, and Roman shivered; though it wasn’t entirely from the chill of the cold metal.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Roman sighed, touching the tip of the blade with the pad of his finger and lowering it from his throat. He personally didn’t mind it, but Virgil was looking antsy. “I completely forgot, and I just remembered when you showed up.”</p><p>“You’ll just have to pay for it, then. How about an extra hour?” Janus lowered the sword, the jet black blade gleaming as it hit the light. “After all, you completely ditched last week’s.”</p><p>Roman winced. He did, didn’t he? “Yeah, yeah. I’ll get my sword.”</p><p>“You’d better.” Janus crooned in reply, but before he could sink out, Remus stopped him. </p><p>“Ooh, are you two <em>sword fighting</em>? Are we talking with blades or with your-”</p><p>“<em>Blades</em>, Remus, actual swords.” Roman hissed, face flushed red, but Janus shrugged. Remus wouldn’t be wrong either way.</p><p>“I didn’t know you could swordfight, Janus,” Logan commented, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I always thought weaponry to be a little… out of your comfort zone, shall I say. You’ve always seemed to prefer verbal fights to physical ones.”</p><p>Janus shrugged, raising his sword and resting it across his shoulder, and since he was wearing a thin dress shirt instead of his usual ensemble, Roman could see his muscle ripple under his skin through the material, and he felt his heart jump into his throat. He mentally scolded himself, but shot a glare towards the snake; Janus was giving him a sly look from the corner of his eye. He knew what he was doing.</p><p>“Usually that’s the case, but I found a growing interest in swords and who better to teach me sword fighting than the <em>Prince</em> himself?” Janus purred the word ‘<em>prince</em>’ in a way that made Roman weak in the knees, “Of course, I beat him more often than not, anyway.”</p><p>“Not true!” Roman squawked indignantly, but no one seemed to be listening to him.</p><p>“Can we come and watch a match?” Thomas’ eyes sparkled with wonder, clearly enthralled with the thought of going into the mindscape again. He had some odd fascination with watching the Sides interact outside of videos, and Janus wasn’t quite sure why, but he didn’t find any harm with it, so he shrugged. “If Roman doesn’t mind, I don’t.”</p><p>“Sure,” Roman grinned, eyes sparkling as he tried to mentally prepare himself for the upcoming fight- not that he was scared, but because Janus looked <em>really fucking hot</em> when sword fighting and he had to reign himself in while in front of everyone else. </p><p>Soon enough, there was a group settling down on a large, round patch of coarse dirt. Roman had taken them to his castle in the Imagination, where he and Janus routinely fought, in a courtyard nestled in the middle of the property, the looming stone brick walls of the castle itself surrounding them. </p><p>Thomas seemed enamored with the castle itself, as he’d never really been there before, and the others had to force his attention on what he really came to watch.</p><p>Roman and Janus stood face to face in the middle of the yard, Janus’ gleaming obsidian blade casting an ominous light across his face, his fist wrapped around the gold-and-gray hilt in a tight, white-knuckled grip. He seemed nervous, but about what, Roman wasn’t sure. He didn’t think much of it- and raised his own sword, his plain silver bladed, gray-and-brown hilted weapon. Boring in comparison to Janus’, but he didn’t mind much. It held sentimental value.</p><p>They stared at each other for a few moments, silent other than their heavy breaths, before Roman made the first move, and struck.</p><p>His blade lifted to hit Janus’ chin but met the other’s weapon instead, and sparks flew as they collided. Janus, with minimal effort, tossed Roman away from him, and the dance began.</p><p>They skipped and twirled around each other, each hit only just missing or clashing with the other’s sword, but never touching skin. It was truly like art, how they moved so fluid and easily with each other; evident that this certainly wasn’t the first time they’d done this. </p><p>Their styles were mesmerizing to watch interact; Roman was very aggressive and offensive, constantly striking and trying to get a hit, and barely dodging hits himself. He was heavy on his feet and seemed to care not for getting hurt, but for knocking Janus down.</p><p>Janus, on the other hand, was light-footed and elegant, always on the defensive and dodging swings, almost teasingly as he stepped just close enough for Roman to <em>almost</em> get a hit, but back off before metal could meet skin. When he did strike, Roman had to act fast and carefully to avoid getting hit; like a snake biding its time to tire its prey before going in for the kill. </p><p>It truly <em>was</em> a dance, they realized; Janus spun and jumped around elegantly like he was in a ballroom, and leading Roman around behind him; and Roman was glad to follow, twisting his body and gliding across the dirt ground easily. If it weren’t for the sound of metal meeting metal and sparks flying as blades struck, they’d almost be led to believe it <em>was</em> some advanced dance choreography. </p><p>But, as all good things, the dance came to an end as Janus whipped around unexpectedly while Roman was striking at him, and leaped, twisting in the air and using the hilt of his sword to hit Roman’s shoulder, and using his blade to knock Roman’s sword right out of his hands. The weapon flew through the air, and just as Janus’ feet made contact with the dirt, so did the sword, as it embedded itself into the hard ground, earth splitting where it impaled. </p><p>Roman whistled, impressed. Sure, Janus <em>had </em>been besting him more often than not nowadays, but still, it was <em>really</em> cool whenever he did.</p><p>He heard gasps from the little ‘crowd’ that watched them, and when he turned to see what they were reacting to, he almost fell to his knees himself.</p><p>There, kneeling on one knee and facing Roman, Janus sat, holding a gift in his hands.</p><p>It was a sword, one almost identical in style to Janus’ own, with a glimmering pearlescent blade that was blindingly white in the shade but in the sun, glowed a mesmerizing rainbow of colors, rippling across its surface like the sun on a clear lake. The hilt was gold and red, intricate patterns etched into the handle, with a pretty little silk red ribbon bow tied around the base of the blade.</p><p>It was, in short, <em>breathtaking</em>.</p><p>But what <em>really </em>caught his eye was the object settled right in the center of the blade, a golden ring that was the shape of a crown, pretty rubies embedded into the center of it. The sun glinted off the gemstones and cast a crimson glow on Janus’ face; or perhaps he was blushing, Roman wasn’t entirely sure.</p><p>“Roman,” Janus cleared his throat, his voice coming out in a rumbling growl, expressing his anxiety. Suddenly, Roman understood how nervous he was earlier. “I find myself enamored with you, and I can’t imagine myself being by anybody else’s side. Would you be mine, my Prince?”</p><p>“<em>Janus</em>,” Roman’s voice came out in a croak, and he accepted the sword, and the ring, holding both with a light, gentle touch, as if they’d crumble in his hands. “Of <em>course</em>.”</p><p>Janus looked relieved, his eyes brighter than the sun, and he slid the ring over Roman’s finger, the latter damn near in tears, eyes suspiciously shiny.</p><p>“I love you,” Janus murmured, the human side of his face the color of Roman’s sash. </p><p>“I love you, too,” Roman’s smile was dazzling, “Although I have to say I’m a little disappointed.”</p><p>“Oh?” Janus blinked, and a wave of fear fell over his expression, “How so?”</p><p>“Well, I planned out this super romantic proposal and you just ruined it by beating me to the whole proposing thing,” Roman huffed, mock upset, “And it was a <em>really</em> cool idea.”</p><p>Janus let out a relieved sigh, glad that it wasn’t anything <em>serious</em>, “Well, then we can just have two proposals, can’t we?”</p><p>Roman made a soft sound of consideration. “You know, you’re real smart sometimes.”</p><p>“<em>Sometimes</em>?” Janus hissed in offense, hand on his chest, “You wound me.”</p><p>“This is cute and all, but when was anybody gonna tell me that they were <em>together</em>?!”</p><p>Janus and Roman both visibly flinched at Thomas’ surprised yell.</p><p>They had some explaining to do, it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Other Prompts- 5. “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>changed the prompt some to fit!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be fair, they weren’t necessarily subtle about it.</p><p>The most recent video they’d done featured quite a bit of flirting, despite them trying to keep it toned down, and now Roman’s <em>pretty </em>sure they’re suspicious.</p><p>They’d kept throwing these weird glances between Roman and Deceit, and they seemed to have made a silent agreement to make it their job to figure out what was going on between them.</p><p>Roman was confronted by Virgil, who warned him about Deceit; “He’s a liar, and a manipulator, Roman, be careful.”, and Deceit was confronted by Patton, who warned him in general; “If you’re trying to get closer to hurt any of us..”</p><p>Roman and Deceit, personally, found it hilarious; but also, they weren’t really too keen on anyone finding out about them any time soon.</p><p>Of course, this didn’t stop them from being flirty, still, it was just who they were.</p><p>Deceit winking at Roman when they thought no one was paying attention, Roman blowing a kiss to him when they had their heads turned, mouthing things to each other when everyone else was too caught up in each other to notice.</p><p>It was them underestimating the others that became their downfall.</p><p>Unfortunately, they’d noticed everything.</p><p>Logan read their lips and knew everything they told each other.</p><p>Patton caught whenever Roman would sneakily blow a kiss or flutter his eyelashes in Deceit’s direction.</p><p>Thomas saw the winks and the subtle innuendos they passed.</p><p>And Virgil was the one who confronted them.</p><p>They were preparing dinner, when Roman had come down the stairs and asked if Deceit were to be allowed to join.</p><p>“Alright,” Virgil hopped off the counter, ignoring the blinks of surprise from everyone else. “What is it going on with you and Deceit? And don’t say nothing. You’re not just friends and we fucking know it.”</p><p>Roman opened and closed his mouth, searching for some sort of excuse, but ended up slumping over. “Alright, fine, we’re not <em>just </em>friends. Can he join us for dinner?”</p><p>“Wh- hey, no, give me more than just that!” Virgil sputtered, but Patton drowned him out by assuring him that yes, he could absolutely join them, and Roman was off again.</p><p>It wasn’t mentioned again until after dinner, in which Patton was setting up the place for movie night, Virgil helping him, and Logan trying to pick out a movie because it was his turn to choose.</p><p>Leaving Roman and Deceit in the kitchen.</p><p>Alone.</p><p>And of course..</p><p>Roman tried keeping his giggles muted as Deceit peppered kisses across his neck, half-heartedly pushing at him and pulling his face up to kiss him on the lips instead, arms looped around Deceit’s neck as the other pushed him against the counter, murmuring soft words to each other against each other’s lips. </p><p>Which was what Virgil walked in to, and his yelp of surprise caught the other’s attention, and then Roman and Deceit had an audience.</p><p>“Uh.. surprise?” Roman tried, a sheepish smile on his face as Deceit peeled himself away from him.</p><p>“I <em>fucking </em>knew it.”</p><p>“Language, Virgil!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Other Prompts- 19. “Yell, scream, say something!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of 3. Deceit's name is Lazarus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever they fought, Deceit was the one to give the silent treatment.</p><p>And yeah, most of the time Deceit was right and Roman was just throwing a hissy-fit because he didn’t like being wrong and it was probably best that Deceit didn’t fall for his jabs, but this time?</p><p>It was.. weird.</p><p>Though, the topic of their arguing this time was more personal than whether cheesecake was classified as a cake or a pie.</p><p>Roman was upset, because he and Deceit had been dating for over a year now (since before he was first revealed to Thomas, in fact), and he <em>still </em>didn’t know his name.</p><p>“You know my name, use it all the time!” Roman had argued, “Why shouldn’t I know yours?”</p><p>“It’s a sensitive topic, Roman, leave it, <em>please</em>.” Deceit had hissed in return, and after that, didn’t reply to his attempts to start the argument again.</p><p>Actually, he didn’t reply to him at <em>all</em>.</p><p>Deceit hadn’t talked to him in over a week. He hadn’t even gone to his room, they hadn’t shared a bed, no longer ate their meals together, Deceit didn’t even <em>look </em>at him when they passed each other in the halls and Roman tried to apologize.</p><p>And Roman was getting a little bit fed up, both angry that Deceit was so stubborn about the topic and worried that he may have pushed too far and got himself into trouble.</p><p>However, he finally did snap a few days later when Thomas summoned the whole group, trying to make a decision on the topic of the next video, and Roman couldn’t stop himself from scoffing when Deceit chipped in. It was hardly noticeable and ignored by everyone, but Roman saw Deceit’s eye twitch, the snake having clearly felt his silent mocking.</p><p>But still, he said nothing.</p><p>Roman tried subtly prodding him more, making comments under his breath about how <em>great </em>of an idea Deceit had, and even rolling his eyes when Logan praised Deceit on one of his own comments.</p><p>“What is your <em>problem</em>, Roman?” Virgil finally growled, having enough of standing next to the fuming Prince, and Roman huffed.</p><p>“Nothing, nothing’s the problem, Virgil.” He waved him off, and he noticed Deceit was purposely keeping his eyes off him; something Logan seemed to notice as well.</p><p>“You and Deceit seem.. awfully upset, with each other.” He observed aloud, “Roman?”</p><p>Patton looked warily at Deceit. None of them quite trusted him still, and he tried to discreetly shuffle away from him a bit. </p><p>None of them knew of their current squabble, after all; as a matter of fact, none of them knew about their <em>relationship</em>.</p><p>Deceit, this time, scoffed, but he still didn’t say anything, and it only added fuel to the flames.</p><p>“Oh, he has <em>nothing </em>to say, what a <em>shocker</em>,” Roman drawled, lip curled in a sneer, and Deceit, this time, finally looked at him, a sharp glare in his piercing yellow eye.</p><p>“Woah, woah!” Thomas raised his hands, trying to ease the tension as best he could; unfortunately, it was as effective as telling a rabid raccoon to calm down and have a Snickers.</p><p>Either not hearing or simply not caring (probably the latter), Deceit straightened his back, staring Roman directly in the eye, but still not speaking. Them being the two tallest Sides (each at six foot in height), they created a very powerful and overwhelming presence and Virgil instinctively shrunk back, heart thumping in his chest.</p><p>“Oh, come <em>on</em>!” Roman growled, “You’ve been giving me the silent treatment for two damn weeks. Yell, scream, say <em>something</em>!”</p><p>“Has it perhaps never occurred to you, <em>Roman</em>,” The Prince’s name was spit with such malice that it caused everyone else to recoil, shocked at the sheer intensity of feeling coming from the two, “That you stepped<em> too far</em>? What if I don’t <em>want</em> to talk to you, because you’ve broken my trust? Such an extreme amount of trust that I have never given to <em>anyone</em>, <em>ever</em>?”</p><p>Roman grit his teeth, “I’ve <em>tried</em> to apologize already. You <em>brushed me off</em>. I made multiple efforts to seek you out and say I’m sorry, and you <em>slammed </em>the door in my face.”</p><p>“‘<em>Say I’m sorry</em>’?” Deceit barked out a harsh, dry laugh that held no humor, “You called me a coward, and <em>mocked </em>me. My <em>sincerest apologies</em> if I couldn’t understand the ‘<em>I’m sorry</em>’ in that.”</p><p>Roman let out a furious sound, somewhere between a growl and a yell, “You’re putting words in my mouth! I said I <em>hoped </em>you could one day be brave enough to tell me!”</p><p>“And indirectly calling me a coward now?” Deceit’s scales rippled, an ugly brownish-red color seething in resentment, “Sorry, <em>my lovely Prince</em>, but don’t be so sure you’ll be able to gain your spot back at my side again <em>anytime </em>soon.”</p><p>Roman opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Deceit cut him off with a sharp, “<em>Oh</em>, by the way? My name is <em>Lazarus</em>. Thank you for being <em>so</em> patient and waiting for me to be comfortable.” And then vanished.</p><p>Roman, letting out a strangled noise, was quick to disappear after, and left the others to ponder over what they’d just witnessed.</p><p>“What… the fuck?” Virgil broke the tense silence, and with a quick glance around the room, Thomas knew that they all felt the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Other Prompts- 1. “I can’t lose you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 2 of 3. Deceit's name is Lazarus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another week passed.</p><p>Nothing but silence and the biting vibe of anger from Deceit.</p><p>Roman wasn’t sure how much longer he could deal with it.</p><p>Once the resentment and stubbornness wore off, though, the only thing Roman felt was guilt.</p><p>He felt awful. He pressured Deceit into doing something he didn’t want to do, and as a result, Deceit revealed something special to the whole group because of Roman, and because Roman just <em>couldn’t </em>take no for an answer.</p><p>So, once again, Roman was going to try and apologize; try his damndest to at least get them to a civil level again. Even if Roman wasn’t able to gain his trust and stay by his side (a thought that, admittedly, broke his heart, but he could understand if Deceit preferred it), he wanted to at least be able to have a <em>conversation </em>with him again without them biting each other’s head off (something that was mostly started by Roman, unfortunately).</p><p>This time, instead of just going to his door and attempting apology there, Roman stood at his door with the intention to take Deceit somewhere else (somewhere he couldn’t have a door slammed in his face, anyway).</p><p>Unfortunately, the second he knocked and Deceit’s door cracked open, when he saw who was there, it was slammed in his face regardless.</p><p>Roman sighed, forcing down his irritation (usually the slamming would have made him pissed off immediately). “Deceit, please, I have to talk to you. I want to try and apologize for it, I want us to at least be <em>civil</em>. <em>Please</em>?”</p><p>Deceit hesitated, but upon hearing that Roman hadn’t immediately gotten fired up and angry, decided to hear him out, swinging open the door.</p><p>Warm brown eyes met a sharp heterochromic pair, and Roman tried to give a small smile, trying his hardest to show he was gonna try and not let his short temper get the best of him. “Hello.”</p><p>Deceit couldn’t help but soften up slightly (he always was weak against Roman’s sweet, genuine smile, no matter how angry he got). “Hello, Roman.” He sighed, his tone still guarded, but not outright snappish.</p><p>“Could we, um.. talk? But not here, somewhere else.” Roman asked, quickly tacking on the second part when Deceit opened his mouth (presumably to reply with ‘we <em>are</em> talking’).</p><p>Deceit frowned, eyes narrowing in suspicion. Roman was trying to lead him from his room, where he could easily escape.</p><p>He wasn’t sure he could allow that.</p><p>“Dee.” Roman whispered, a pleading look in his eyes, a certain desperation that stopped Deceit from outright refusing. “I want us to <em>try </em>and be civil again. I want to apologize.”</p><p>“.. Fine.” Deceit accepted, stubbornly ignoring the butterflies in his stomach as a wide smile stretched across Roman’s face.</p><p>He still just couldn’t bury his feelings for the Prince, despite how much he hurt him.</p><p>Roman’s hand twitched, and he obviously wanted to reach out and lead him there, but he held himself back and just gestured for Deceit to follow him; something Deceit appreciated. He was trying to keep his space despite wanting to be close, for Deceit’s sake.</p><p>Alright, fine, maybe Roman <em>was</em> being serious about the whole civil thing.</p><p>Deceit followed Roman through the halls, until they ended up at Roman’s room, Deceit patiently waiting as Roman pressed a hand to his door, eyes shut. Clearly he wanted a specific setting for this apology to take place, Roman’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he changed up his entire room’s layout, his hand glowing gold.</p><p>At least a minute passed before Roman finally let go, opening up the door to his room and urging Deceit inside. The snake only realized why it had taken so long for Roman to create once he was in there; it was something he knew Roman had only ever created twice before, for <em>him</em>.</p><p>They stood atop a steep sloping cliff, the dewy grass a deep, vibrant green. Beneath the cliff there was a lush forest, a large, bright blue river cutting through the land and stretching across the land for as far as the eye could see. In the distance, past the forest and river, huge mountains arched and stabbed the sky like a giant dragon’s teeth. </p><p>Despite the dim moonlight, everything around him sparkled and glowed like the sun was shining across it.</p><p>Deceit turned around, awe plain in his expression, and noted that behind them on the cliff was more forest; just at the peak of it, where he stood, was a clear patch of land. Two large logs sat opposite of each other on the ground, and between them a circle of stone housed a patch of twigs and leaves for a fire.</p><p>Behind the logs, though, staring at him with a nervous expression, was Roman, and Deceit could tell that the meaning of this place hit hard for them both.</p><p>This was the scene Roman had created for Deceit twice before. The first time was when he asked him out, and the second was when they had decided to take their relationship further; both extremely important events. Deceit had once asked why they didn’t go that often, and Roman had told him it was because it was extremely straining to create such an intricate world. This place he created, unlike his other fantasy worlds, didn’t have a limit; it was always creating, always building upon itself and expanding infinitely, and needed much more concentration to maintain. Roman had admitted to him that he did it because he felt that Deceit was worth that strain.</p><p>Deceit took a deep breath.</p><p>Already, he felt himself wanting to crack.</p><p>“Roman.”</p><p>“I know, I know.” Roman was quick to jump towards him, “Please, hear me out.”</p><p>Deceit fell quiet once again, and sat at the log Roman gestured towards, the Prince seating himself opposite, lighting the twigs and leaves in front of them on fire. </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, and then Roman opened his mouth.</p><p>“Alright, Dee.. I know I hurt you, what I did was not okay; it was guilt tripping, and selfish of me, and so, so hypocritical of me to rush you to do things when I get snappy when I’m rushed, too. And I know, it’s not the same thing, what I did was worse, but-” Roman took a deep breath, steadying himself, before continuing at a slower pace. “I know I don’t have any excuses for it. What I did was despicable, it was wrong and awful. And I don’t deserve to be forgiven. But I do want you to know that I, sincerely and <em>truly</em>, am sorry. I won’t ask for a place back in your heart, but I hope we can still, at the very least, be civil. I can’t lose that. I can’t lose <em>you</em>. I love you, Dee, always have and always will, from the bottom of my heart. But after what I did, I do not expect the same to be said for me.”</p><p>And once again, silence.</p><p>This time it lingered for a while, Deceit staring at Roman with a blank expression, and Roman worried that he may have made it worse; but then Deceit stuck his hand out to him, over the flames of the fire.</p><p>“It’s Lazarus, Roman.” Deceit replied quietly, “And I will.. I will give <em>us</em> another chance.”</p><p>The smile on Roman’s face was blinding as he took Lazarus’ hand, and he swore to himself to not mess this up.</p><p>He really couldn’t afford to lose him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Roceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Other Prompts- 18. “Will you marry me?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 3 of 3. Deceit's name is Lazarus.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things got better again, thankfully. They never bothered to tell anyone they were back together (Really, what did it matter to them?), so the tip-toeing around the subject still came up whenever they were around the others, but it was almost back to normal again aside from that. They slept in the same room again, ate meals with each other, etc., it was as if nothing had come between them at all (well, sometimes Roman still got heavy pangs of guilt and those days were the ones where Roman spent apologizing profusely despite Lazarus claiming he wasn’t angry anymore).</p><p>And now, Roman felt like they were finally in a place where he could… well, <em>solidify </em>their relationship.</p><p>Admittedly, Roman wanted to marry Lazarus from the start, but even he knew it was far too fast to do it within the first week of dating, so he held back. And now, after two years, Roman felt like maybe, just <em>maybe</em>, he could ask the big question.</p><p>He really, really wanted to spend the rest of his (or.. Thomas’) life with Lazarus by his side; he didn’t ever intend on falling in love with another. This was no little crush, this was genuine <em>love</em>, and Roman would rather die than lose the one he loved because he liked it and didn’t put a ring on it.</p><p>“Roman?” Came a tired yawn from next to him, and Roman looked down, where Lazarus was half-awake next to him in Roman’s bed, the sun streaming through the windows warming him up and making him even more tired.</p><p>“Yes, love?” Roman murmured in reply, threading his fingers through Lazarus’ hair and messing it up. </p><p>“What’re you thinkin’ about?” He questioned sleepily, a soft, content purr rising from him as Roman pet his hair.</p><p>“Just how much I love you,” Roman grinned, and earned an eye-roll in reply; because Lazarus could sense that he wasn’t even lying. </p><p>“Ssssap,” He hissed softly, letting out a quiet moan of complaint when Roman squirmed out of bed.</p><p>“It’s time to start the day!” Roman insisted when Lazarus pulled the blankets over his face, “Come on! Thomas needs <em>both </em>of us to be there today.”</p><p>“I’m sssick.”</p><p>“Now that’s just a lie.”</p><p>“Look who you’re talking to.”</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, shuffling out of his pajamas and getting dressed in his fancy Prince outfit. “Yeah, yeah. But seriously, don’t sleep in too late, Laz.”</p><p>Lazarus made a sound of acknowledgment, and Roman left the room, making his way down the stairs to where the other Sides were huddled in a circle around the table, Thomas sitting in the middle.</p><p>“Oh, you’ve already started without me, I see how it is.” Roman scoffed, though waved off Patton’s sheepish apology. “I’m kidding. Hi, Thomas. It’s been how long since you’ve been in the Mind Palace?”</p><p>“A while,” Thomas shrugged, waving him over. “Roman, we need help on the way to go with this video. We’ve decided on the topic, but I don’t know how to.. well, we don’t know what to do with the topic.”</p><p>“I see you all are completely useless without the help of me to steer you in the right direction,” Roman sighed in a teasing manner, but settled down on the couch to help them regardless; ironically, the topic they chose was commitment.</p><p>Oh, how on-topic with Roman’s train of thought this morning.</p><p>Roman was only there helping them for about thirty minutes before Lazarus came wandering down the stairs, dressed in his whole fancy little outfit (Roman liked to make fun of it, but he really did like it).</p><p>Roman noticed immediately how the room instantly tensed. Patton and Thomas didn’t even try to hide their nervous glancing between Roman and Deceit, and Virgil just seemed generally anxious about Deceit’s presence; Logan, however, didn’t seem bothered at all. He merely nodded a greeting to Deceit, and was either oblivious to the tension around him, or ignoring it.</p><p>Some part of Lazarus was amused at the instant change in feeling in the room, and the other was put off by it. He didn’t think much of it, though, nodding back to Logan and crossing his arms.</p><p>“Thomas.”</p><p>“Deceit,” Thomas was, clearly, trying far too hard to look like he was unbothered by Deceit and Roman being in the same room when they had screamed at each other the last time they were forced to interact for a video idea. “We really need help with, like… everything here.”</p><p>“I most certainly <em>won’t</em> help you.” Lazarus replied, lips quirked into a sly grin, “And dear Thomas, it <em>isn’t </em>Lazarus.”</p><p>“Right, right! Sorry, not used to it.” Thomas nodded quickly, almost like he was afraid of making Lazarus upset.</p><p>Ignoring it, Lazarus walked over to the couch, where Roman was sitting at the edge, the tension in the room growing with every step closer he got, until he was right in front of the Prince and it seemed like everyone was holding their breath, waiting for something to happen.</p><p>“Roman.”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Lazarus frowned, gently kicking Roman’s foot with his boot. “<em>Roman</em>.”</p><p>Roman rolled his eyes. “You’re so <em>needy</em>, Laz.” He teased, and stood, grabbing the collar of Lazarus’ shirt and pulling him close, pressing their lips together briefly, feeling the other’s lips curl into a smile against his own.</p><p>Immediately, the tension in the room diffused, as the others saw that they <em>weren’t</em> going to start fighting, and Patton smiled instead. </p><p>“Hey, Lazarus! There are some eggs in the kitchen, if you want some breakfast.”</p><p>“That would be <em>horrible</em>, Patton, thank you.” Lazarus replied once he and Roman had parted, then slipping off to the kitchen to get said breakfast, as Roman sat back on the couch.</p><p>“So.. you guys made up?” Thomas started hesitantly, and Roman nodded in reply. </p><p>“Quite a while ago, actually.” He replied happily, “Anyway, about the video-”</p><p>“No, wait, I want to hear about this.” Virgil cut in, “You were about to bite each other’s heads off, and now suddenly everything is okay?” </p><p>“Well, it took ages of talking and me trying to fix my mistakes, and we’re not where we <em>were</em>, but we’re almost there.” Roman shook his head, “But, Thomas, I think we should make the video about marriage.”</p><p>“What? Why marriage?” Thomas scrunched his nose. He didn’t want to marry anyone, so how would he even do that?</p><p>“Marriage is the ultimate commitment!” Roman replied, “It would be perfect!”</p><p>“But how could I make a video about something not going on personally? It won’t work, Roman, none of us are married or looking to <em>get</em> married.” Thomas insisted, shaking his head, “I don’t want to go <em>too </em>wildly apart from my actual life..”</p><p>“Speak for yourself,” Roman mumbled under his breath, intending for it to be inaudible, but unfortunately, what Patton lacked in eyesight, he made up for in hearing.</p><p>“<em>Wait</em>, Roman,” Patton gasped, hands flying to his mouth and looking to the kitchen to make sure Deceit was distracted before leaning forward and whispering, “<em>You’re planning on marrying Lazarus?</em>”</p><p>Roman, face beet-red and now facing four curious (and amused) faces, sputtered out excuses. “Wh-What? Nooo, totally.. not…” Realizing Lazarus would know if he were lying, he hunched in on himself a bit, “Alright, yes, <em>but</em>!” He was quick to cut in before Patton could freak, “Not now, not anytime soon! I haven’t worked anything out yet.”</p><p>“Worked what out?” Lazarus questioned as he came walking back in, unnaturally long, forked tongue licking egg off the side of his face as he tilted his head quizzically at Roman.</p><p>“What to do with the video,” Roman was quick to reply; and it wasn’t a lie, either, so he was safe.</p><p>Seeing the plotting look on the others’ faces though, he knew he wasn’t <em>totally</em> safe yet.</p>
<hr/><p>And he was right.</p><p>Unfortunately, now that his secret was out, he was being pushed every which way by everyone, being urged to <em>ask him, Roman, he’ll say yes</em>, and yet being pushed around by them prevented him from asking Lazarus the big question.</p><p>“Do you have a ring made?” Patton asked during a movie night once, Lazarus being the only one absent (his scales were shedding and he preferred to keep to himself when this time came), and Roman shrugged. </p><p>“I have ideas, but not a physical ring made.”</p><p>“What’re your ideas?” Thomas questioned curiously. Despite trying to look uninterested, Roman saw Logan and Virgil perk up at the question as well.</p><p>Internally sighing, knowing he really was never gonna escape these questions for as long as he and Lazarus remained un-engaged, “Well.. I was thinking a golden ring, that looks like a <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.dhresource.com%2F0x0s%2Ff2-albu-g7-M00-6F-65-rBVaSltl1J6AXH2bAAIeSkdd2LQ674.jpg%2Fnew-arrival-fashion-snake-rings-for-men-women.jpg&amp;t=NDdiNDNmZjg3Yjk3Y2ZhOGZhZjhjMzdhMzNkYjcwZmQ1ZGQ2ZjdkZiw0WjhsWUd6bw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3A6IWGzuUAl3FYYPzwnefk_w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fhissceit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184425620332%2Fomg-i-love-the-rociet-could-you-maybe-somehow&amp;m=1">snake</a>. But it coils up the finger a bit, so it looks more like multiple rings when it’s really just one.”</p><p>“So fitting the whole snake aesthetic?” Virgil smirked, but Roman knew him long enough to know it wasn’t mocking. </p><p>“Precisely,” Roman grinned. Plus, the gold color would look nice on both him <em>and </em>Lazarus.</p><p>“Don’t you get two separate rings, though? Wedding and engagement?” Thomas asked, and Roman noted that Logan looked to be thinking the same.</p><p>“We’re not really human, Thomas, we don’t have to follow the traditional rules of marriage.” Roman waved his hand dismissively, “We do what we want.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Thomas shrugged, and that seemed to end the conversation as they turned back to the movie.</p><p>They were unaware of the furiously blushing snake-like Side who stood in the shadows of the staircase, listening to everything being said. </p>
<hr/><p>When Lazarus was led into Roman’s little sanctuary yet again, he knew what was coming, and his heart thudded in his chest despite knowing already what he was going to say.</p><p>It had been a week since he overheard Roman, and in that time, Lazarus himself had decided to create a ring for Roman; a golden <a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F1465%2F5490%2Fproducts%2F74fbaab27df28503593b0fc85b1954a4_large.jpg%3Fv%3D1530955538&amp;t=MzlmOTczNmUxZGQ3MTllODhhY2U1YTllNTEwODQzZWJmNmQ4MmU0NCw0WjhsWUd6bw%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3A6IWGzuUAl3FYYPzwnefk_w&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fhissceit.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F184425620332%2Fomg-i-love-the-rociet-could-you-maybe-somehow&amp;m=1">crown</a>, because if Roman got a snake to fit his aesthetic, of <em>course </em>he had to get a crown to match Roman’s.</p><p>Roman, surprisingly, didn’t waste any time; they settled into their spot, Lazarus stared out at the scenery for a moment, and then when he turned around, Roman was already on his knee.</p><p>Roman smiled sheepishly at Lazarus’ surprised expression. </p><p>“So, I know you don’t like sappy things, so I’m going to try and be as short and sweet as possible.” He chuckled nervously, “Lazarus, I love you. That’s no secret. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my existence by your side.. if- if that’s alright,” He flushed, stumbling over his words for a moment, before reaching back and holding out a box, opening it up. “What I’m trying to say is; will you marry me?”</p><p>Despite Lazarus hearing about what the ring was beforehand, seeing it was something else entirely.  </p><p>It was, in fact, a golden snake, coiled around so the ring would wrap around a large portion of his finger and knuckle, with no gems aside from the two in its eyes; a yellow topaz, and deep brown topaz, representing Lazarus’ heterochromia.</p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>Realizing he was taking forever to answer and Roman was looking more and more nervous by the second, Lazarus nodded.</p><p>“Of <em>course</em>, you utter buffoon.” He teased him, grabbing Roman by the arm and lifting him up, kissing him sweetly on the lips, feeling Roman practically vibrate in happiness against him.</p><p>“As a matter of fact..” Lazarus broke the kiss, reaching into his own pocket and pulling out the golden crown ring. “I may or may not have.. overheard you telling the others you were going to propose to me, so I wanted to make a ring for you, too.”</p><p>Lazarus would deny til the end of his days that he cried when they slid the rings onto each other’s fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 056: “I jokingly told you that the only way I’d marry you was if you did this weird outlandish thing, and you actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Thomas!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas jerked upright in surprise, coming face to face with the older Creativitwin, who looked equally as razzled as Thomas felt. Usually, it was <em>him </em>summoning the Sides, not the other way around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“We’ve done nothing but solve your dilemmas your whole life, so now its time to repay the favor,” Remus fell onto the couch next to him, and Thomas cringed at the odd <em>squelch</em> that sounded when he did. He didn’t ask what it was.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What’s up, Remus?” Thomas held back the urge to sigh. Remus <em>did </em>have a point, after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, you know how Logan and I are together, right? Well,” Remus plowed on before Thomas could reply- judging by the other’s baffled expression, no, he didn’t know that. “I jokingly told him that the only way I’d marry him was if he dissected an octopus and brought me all three of its hearts, and he actually did it, and I’m kind of charmed.” Remus sighed dramatically, “I don’t know what to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well..” Thomas frowned, looking a little dumbfounded, “I mean, do you <em>want </em>to marry him?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No. Yes? Maybe?” Remus crossed his arms over his chest, looking like a pouting child. “I don’t know! <em>Roman’s </em>the love guy, not me, so I don’t <em>know</em>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas shrugged, “I guess.. Do you feel like you want to spend your life with him by your side? You feel heard and appreciated and make him feel it in return? Does he make you happy?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah..” Remus’ expression softened and Thomas went slack-jawed at the shocking amount of adoration in his voice, “He listens to me and cares about me and the thoughts I have. Even when I say or do something really weird, he doesn’t care, and actually talks about it with me. He doesn’t ignore me or send me away because I’m <em>‘too much’</em>. And he’s really cute when he gets excited about things, too! He’s actually a really spunky, impulsive kinda guy, you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>No, Thomas didn’t know, he always saw Logan as his purpose; logical, well put-together, think things through before doing anything sort of person. Shows how much he really knew about his Sides, he supposed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well, it sounds to <em>me </em>like you like him and want to marry him.” Thomas gave Remus a small, supportive smile. “I think you should go for it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Really?” With sparkling eyes and a new spring to his step, Remus jumped up off the couch and swung his morning star around him. “Alright! Thanks, Thommy-Salami!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Please </em>don’t call me that,” Thomas called as Remus disappeared, but judging by the cackle in response, Remus didn’t care. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Thomas didn’t bother holding back his sigh this time. He should <em>really </em>start getting to know his Sides better.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 022: “Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one has slight nsfw mentions! obviously considering the characters and prompt but dffdshjdf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Logan was a very curious being by nature. He was Logic, so he had to know things and so when he saw something he didn’t know everything about immediately, he <em>hunted</em> for knowledge on the topic.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Thomas- and by extension, Logan- got older, it happened less and less- in fact, he was starting to think he knew <em>everything</em>, when Remus came along and proved him wrong.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus, somehow, just kept tossing new things at him; things he’d never have thought to research before. Mostly horrible gruesome things, but new things nonetheless. It gave Logan a... spark, for lack of better word. He would never admit it, but it was starting to get boring being the know-it-all, with absolutely nothing new to learn and explore. Remus gave him a purpose again, he supposed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But even Remus had to run out of new things eventually, and as a result of them being so tightly knit and educating each other on new things, Logan knew probably everything to know about Remus, too.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Or so he thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Turns out, Remus had <em>one </em>more thing up his sleeve- literally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan walked into Remus’ room, a pair of notebooks in hand- one for him, and one a gift for Remus- but stopped in his tracks the moment he saw Remus himself.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh.” Remus clearly wasn’t expecting him, it seemed, as he stood shirtless in the middle of his room, six tentacles protruding from his back, black in color and oozing a sickly green slime. “Hello, Logi-Bear!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I- <em>What</em>?” Logan was dumbfounded- uncommon, for him- and he could do nothing but blink in surprise. “Remus. Have you had these the<em> whole time</em>?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure have, Nerd!” Remus replied, as chipper as ever, “Just like Jan and his scales! Although <em>I</em> really am the slimy boy.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In an instant, the reason he arrived fell out of Logan’s mind, and he was hyperfocused on this new thing; Remus had <em>tentacles</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Why didn’t you <em>tell me</em>?” He exclaimed, and darted over to Remus, “These are so cool! Can you move them? Feel with them? Are they a permanent part of you like Janus’ scales or can you hide them within your body at will?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Calm down, Lo-Lo,” Remus seemed amused, perhaps a little surprised. Logan could imagine he didn’t typically get a positive reaction towards his tentacles. “Yes, yes, and I can hide them.” He used one of the appendages to poke Logan in the cheek. “Go on. Touch them. You know you want to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan couldn’t deny that, because he <em>did</em>, and he grabbed one. He wasn’t all too surprised to find they were slippery and a little difficult to keep a hold of. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’re just like arms, or legs, to me,” Remus began talking, as he could practically <em>hear </em>all the questions running through Logan’s head. “Well. Sort of? I operate them like arms but unlike my arms, they can also act as a sexual appendage, so <em>maybe </em>more similar to fingers.” He grinned at the bright red flush on Logan’s face as he spoke. Despite them being practically attached at the hip, Logan still blushed and got all awkward every time Remus said anything remotely inappropriate- which was most of the time. It was, in Remus’ opinion, adorable.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you mind if I take notes and study them a bit closer?” Logan asked, his curiosity overpowering his embarrassment, “They’re absolutely <em>fascinating </em>and I-” He cut himself off with a yelp as Remus’ tentacles went under his shirt, suctioned to his sides, and lifted him off the ground and deposited him on the bed instead.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus gave him a devious smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oops. Seems they have a mind of their own.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you said you had full control over them?” Logan retorted, face burning brighter than Roman’s sash. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What can I say? Sometimes I just can’t control myself when around you.” Remus replied with a shrug, and hovered his face over Logan’s. “Do you want me to stop?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Logan shut his eyes and took a deep breath, and Remus was taken by surprise when he opened them again and they were dark with an emotion that Remus had never seen on Logan before.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No; continue what you were doing. For science,” He added, as if it would change Remus’ mind on the situation. It didn’t, and Remus climbed on top of him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“For science.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Logince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>50 Angsty Prompts- 26: “How do you want to die?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is an au in which logan is an earl in victorian era, england, and roman is an assassin</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan didn’t really consider himself a very famous nobleman. </p><p>Sure, his name was known enough to be tossed in the papers every now and then, and he’s high enough on the ladder to have to go to almost every party he’s invited to in order to keep his good name, but it wasn’t like he was so famous that he got assassination attempts on the regular. </p><p>If anything, he was probably the most well-liked Earl of his time. He got along with just about everyone; the highest of the highs and lowest of the lows. He didn’t flaunt his wealth and was actually quite giving, but he didn’t interact enough with the lower class to make the really high-class noblemen look down on him.</p><p>He was settled perfectly in the middle- and he was pretty damn happy to stay that way.</p><p>Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.</p><p>Somehow, he found himself on the bad side of one particularly touchy nobleman with far too much money and power (described <em>most</em> of them, in Logan’s opinion), and found himself nearly dying every which way for a <em>week</em>. </p><p>His head chef, Patton, was shaken beyond belief that somehow, someone kept managing to slip poison into his food, and if Logan’s head butler weren’t so damn good at his job, Logan would have been dead ten times over from that <em>alone</em>. </p><p>Apparently, his other butler had to throw away multiple packages after inspecting them and finding small explosives, and had seen someone sneaking around the grounds recently too; something <em>more</em> to be concerned about.</p><p>Logan was getting ready to say fuck it and try to find whatever nobleman it was that was after him and put an end to it. He was getting <em>tired </em>of all this.</p><p>But, alas, his head butler, Janus, wasn’t letting him out of the manor until everything had calmed down.</p><p>As it turns out, that didn’t do much, either.</p><p>It was the middle of the night when Logan woke up to the sound of shuffling feet on the rug and the gentle jingling of jewelry of some sort being jostled. </p><p>He sat upright, and found himself face-to-face with a glimmering blade that had positioned itself in front of his nose, damn near touching him.</p><p>Logan blinked, and reached for his glasses, sleepily sliding them on his face.</p><p>The assassin was, to be perfectly honest, really attractive. Their clothes were, of course, black, but hugged their body in a way that showed off every one of their muscles in an <em>extremely </em>appealing way. Various belts and chains dangled off their clothes, and Logan felt it was a little impractical considering their job, but he was never one to understand the <em>aesthetic</em>, he supposed. Their hair was a beautifully curly ginger mess, falling in front of their dark eyes, the moonlight filtering through the window forming a halo around their head that made the orange light up like fire. They had freckles dotting their cheeks and if the situation was any different, Logan would <em>probably</em> be trying to get in bed with him.</p><p>“Are you the one that’s been trying to kill me this whole week?” He questioned, voice deep and rough from sleep.</p><p>Whoever it was screwed up their face in confusion, but seemed to shake it off almost immediately. “It seems you’ve pissed off the wrong nobleman, Earl Sanders.”</p><p>“It seems so, though I’m afraid I don’t quite know what I did wrong,” Logan spoke slowly; as unconcerned as he tried to look, he knew that one wrong move and he’d be decapitated. He didn’t dare yell for anyone, or ring the bell; he could only assume that he’d be killed before he could get anywhere.</p><p>The assassin scoffed, and the tip of their blade met Logan’s skin, though not harshly. <em>Yet</em>.</p><p>“That’s what they all say. Well, Logan,” The stranger purred, their chocolate brown eyes (were they flecked with gold and red?) glimmering with a sadistic satisfaction as they saw a flash of fear in Logan’s. Logan felt only slightly ashamed that the first thing that came to mind was how pretty their eyes were. “Would you mind answering a question for me?”</p><p>“Depends on the question,” Logan grunted, his voice bordering on a growl, his tone thick with nervousness as he made eye contact with the attractive assassin.</p><p>“How do you want to die?” The blade fell from his nose to his throat, and Logan audibly swallowed. </p><p>
  <em>Don’t say anything gay, Logan, for the love of all that is holy if you want to stay alive don’t say anything gay-</em>
</p><p>“I wouldn’t quite mind you impaling me with something <em>other </em>than your sword, to be perfectly honest.”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>. </p><p>However, it seemed to work perfectly, because his words took the assassin so much by surprise that he dropped his sword and it made a loud <em>clang </em>against the wooden floor. They both cringed, Logan at the loud sound and the assassin at the realization that they <em>fucked it up</em>.</p><p>Hissing a curse, and footsteps now approaching from down the hall, the assassin clambered away from Logan and grabbed their sword, and he made a run for it, going back towards the window; right before he jumped out, he swiveled his head around and stared Logan dead in the eye, smirked, and said, “You know, any other time and I may have taken you up on that,” Before jumping out the window and disappearing into the shadows of the gardens.</p><p>The door opened, and Janus stood there, looking a little razzled. </p><p>“Sir? What was that sound? Are you alright?”</p><p>Logan just hummed. “I think I may have just flirted an assassin out of killing me.”</p><p>“You <em>what</em>?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Intrulogical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>50 Angsty Prompts- 9: “Is that what you think of me?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warnings: lotta penis talk because its remus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus was, to be perfectly honest, Logan’s best friend. </p><p>Logan really appreciated his company because, though he could be loud and a little too energetic sometimes, he had an absolutely fascinating thought process and his outbursts of random questions kept Logan on his toes; not to mention Remus actually <em>listened </em>to his answers. </p><p>Remus’ way of thinking wasn’t like any of the other Sides, and Logan loved that he had new things to explore whenever Remus was around- because why would he have bothered looking up if it was possible to paint with blood before meeting Remus?</p><p>Sometimes, though, Logan was overwhelmed by work, and Remus’ presence was just… too much.</p><p>Today was one of those days.</p><p>“Logan!” Came the shrill call of Remus’ voice as he burst through Logan’s door (no, seriously- there was a hole in the door now) and threw himself onto his bed. Logan cringed; he’d spent ten minutes making his bed look nice and Remus messed it up.</p><p>“Remus,” Logan sighed, “What is it?” Perhaps Remus would only stay for a few minutes and then leave. Logan really, <em>really </em>hoped that was the case, because he didn’t want to just kick him out, that was <em>rude</em>. </p><p>“I’m bored,” Remus didn’t seem to mind Logan’s irate tone, “And you’re the only one that’s available right now!”</p><p>“I’m really not available at all,” Logan replied, gesturing at his desk, “I have a lot of work to do today. Could you go to the mindscape and cause some chaos there, or something?”</p><p>Remus groaned, the sound loud and borderline <em>pornographic </em>(Logan cringed- thanks to his destroyed door, sound carried pretty well and he really hoped no one could hear Remus and assume what was going on).</p><p>“That’s what everybody else said! Come on, Logan, I thought you liked me?”</p><p>“I do, but-” Logan was cut off by more of Remus’ complaints, the latter tossing his morning star in the air and catching it by the spikes. </p><p>“Certainly doesn’t seem like it! I deserve to have some love and attention, don’t you think?”</p><p>“Of course, I-”</p><p>“Then<em> entertain me</em>!”  Remus seemed to be completely oblivious to Logan’s twitching eyebrow and growing frustration as he talked over him, “Did you know cats have barbed penises? <em>Imagine </em>if humans did too, I mean, talk about a <em>pain in the ass</em>-”</p><p>“Remus-”</p><p>“-And ducks! They’re <em>corkscrew </em>shaped! Gives a whole new meaning to <em>screwing </em>someone-”</p><p>“Remus, will you please <em>shut up</em> for <em>one </em>moment,” Logan quietly seethed, and his words seemed to shock Remus into silence- Logan had <em>never</em> told him to shut up before, in fact, he was the <em>only </em>Side who hadn’t. “I get you’re bored, but I have a lot of work to do and it <em>needs </em>to get done today, so <em>please</em>, take your childish tantrums and idiotic thoughts and go <em>elsewhere </em>until I am finished and can spare the time to deal with you!”</p><p>Remus faltered, and his gaze fell. “Oh.”</p><p>Logan stopped in his tracks, his frustration and anger flying out the window as soon as it came. “Wait, Remus, I-”</p><p>“Is that what you think of me?” Remus mumbled, and Logan was horrified to see tears well up in the other’s eyes. “Truly?”</p><p>“<em>No</em>, Remus, it isn’t, I’m really sorry- It’s just-”</p><p>“‘<em>It’s just</em>’,” Remus mocked, shoulders sagging, “Yeah, I get it. I’ll go to the mindscape, then.”</p><p>“Remus..” Logan’s voice dragged off as Remus snapped his fingers, his door repairing and bed remaking itself, and he vanished. The room looked untouched, like Remus had never entered it at all.</p><p>Logan’s head fell onto his desk with a dull ‘<em>thud</em>’.</p><p>He fucked up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Janus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>50 Angsty Prompts- 4: Do you know what it's like?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my writing is so repetitive and annoying lol I'm sorry but i love this trope</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus wouldn’t go as far as to claim he had the hardest job of all of them, but he <em>would </em>certainly say his was <em>one </em>of the hardest. What with tackling not only Thomas’ entire deception function (and whether he wanted to believe it or not, he lied a <em>lot</em>), he also took on half of the self-preservation department, and <em>that </em>was a hefty load in itself. </p><p>And as well as the actual job itself, the scorn and hate that he had to put up with from it was another weight to bear. Not that it made him <em>sad </em>or whatnot (or so he told himself), but it was awfully annoying and <em>irritating </em>to deal with when he was just doing his <em>job</em> that he was<em> assigned to do </em>when he was made. They acted like he had a <em>choice</em>!</p><p>No, it didn’t make him sad, but sometimes- oh, sometimes it <em>pissed him off</em>. Their ignorant hate angered him beyond belief, <em>especially </em>since they refused to take a minute to step back and <em>think </em>for once in their pathetic lives about him and his role and how <em>actually important</em> he was. </p><p>This?</p><p><em>This </em>was one of those times.</p><p>He just made a <em>suggestion</em>, just gave<em> one little</em> recommendation to lie about something minor and unimportant to save Thomas’ dignity on some situation, and <em>now</em> they were arguing about whether or not Janus was worthy to even <em>have</em> a say in the matter.</p><p>In <em>front</em> of him, as if he weren’t even there to begin with.</p><p>Every second his irritation grew, listening to them talk over each other to yell their opinions, Virgil’s growl making him want to snap his teeth and Roman’s loudness making his eye twitch and Patton’s shrill whine making him want to just <em>lunge</em> and put an <em>end to it</em>.</p><p>Somehow, Logan was the straw that broke the camel’s back- his factual, monotone voice saying something about the value of Janus’ opinion and how it wasn’t really the <em>most</em> important made something clench in his chest, and Janus <em>snarled</em>.</p><p>The animalistic, downright <em>feral </em>sound took them so much by surprise that they all reeled back and silenced themselves- Janus didn’t even have to lift a finger to influence it. Some part of him almost felt bad at the twinge of fear he could smell off of them, but the bigger part of him <em>thrived </em>off it. </p><p>“Will all of you <em>please</em>,” Despite the harsh, angry sound he’d made, his voice was even and cold as ice, and he could practically <em>feel</em> them shiver from it, chilled to the bone. “Just <em>shut up </em>for <em>one second</em>, and let <em>me </em>speak?”</p><p>He knew the agreeing nods he received were reluctant, even though they didn’t say it, but he took a deep breath to speak nonetheless.</p><p>“All of you wonder why I refuse your offers to <em>hang out</em> more often, why I stay hidden downstairs with Remus instead of coming up here after becoming a <em>technical</em> Light Side, and then you pull <em>this</em>.” His voice rumbled deep in his chest, angry and intimidating, “The <em>moment</em> I actually <em>do my job</em>, you turn on me and I am made the <em>villain</em> once more.” He spat out the word ‘<em>villain</em>’ with such vitriol it made them physically recoil, “I put up with it for a while, but I am getting <em>sick</em> of it.”</p><p>He pulled himself up straighter, eyes sharp as he glared down at them. Being the third tallest Side had its perks, and it showed as they shrunk down further. </p><p>“Do any of you even know what it’s <em>like</em>? To be turned away and hated for something you can’t control? Oh, silly me, of <em>course</em> not,” His chilly tone turned bitter, a sardonic smile sliding onto his face, “Because you are the ones <em>doing</em> the hating. Allow me to explain what I mean,”</p><p>And this time, he <em>did</em> forcefully silence them to ensure they wouldn’t interrupt him- their hands flew up to cover their mouths and despite the general fearfulness, Janus could feel the <em>disdain</em> rolling off of them as well.</p><p>“My job is to protect Thomas, in <em>any</em> way possible. I am the sole person in charge of his deception, yes, but I <em>also</em> share a very large portion of his <em>self-preservation</em>.” He could see the guilt creeping into Logan’s eyes, because he <em>knew</em> that, and Virgil’s too; though the latter’s was much more reluctant. “The lies I tell are <em>solely </em>for the good of Thomas. You claim I am unimportant, that my function doesn’t matter because Thomas is a <em>good person</em>, yet you refuse to acknowledge that I am part of what <em>makes</em> him a good person.”</p><p>They looked confused, Patton especially, and <em>that</em> infuriated Janus more than anything else, because they really were just <em>that</em> ignorant. </p><p>“If a child came up to you and showed you a poorly drawn picture of something, and they ask you for your opinion, what do you do? Do you say it looks awful, or that it looks <em>stunning</em>?”</p><p>He could <em>see </em>the moment the realization dawned on them, and it made him damn near <em>vibrate</em>, thrilled that they were starting to <em>understand</em>.</p><p>“You would tell them it looked <em>great</em>, and guess what? It was a <em>lie</em>, and if I <em>weren’t here</em>? You would have broken that child’s spirits beyond repair. Similarly, what do you do when you are faced with a too-young child asking how babies are made?” He felt a swell of smugness as Thomas cringed. Clearly he’d been faced with the question before in the same situation. </p><p>“And what if Thomas had been kidnapped, hm? What if the kidnapper asked Thomas where his friends lived, so he could go and hurt them? What would you do?”</p><p>He felt no need to elaborate further, and he waved his hand, releasing them from silence. Before they could speak, though, he continued.</p><p>“Whether you like it or not, yes, I <em>am</em> important to Thomas and I make up more of him and his personality than you think.” He tipped his hat, golden eye glowing within the shadow it cast upon his face, “You already know my opinion on <em>this </em>particular dilemma, and I have no more to say on the matter. Whether you take my advice or not is up to you, but I advise you take a step back and think about it from a rational, <em>unbiased</em> point of view before you do anything more. Good day.”</p><p>And with that, Janus vanished, disappearing downstairs where he belonged, working and operating the strings from the shadows. </p><p>Mere hours later, he felt the tingling sensation of a lie on his tongue, a sickly sweet flavor that danced across his tastebuds. Both eyes briefly glowing yellow, he heard the lie that had been told- the <em>exact</em> one he’d argued for- ring in his ears, and a grin fell on his face.</p><p><em>Finally</em>, he’d been listened to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Dukeceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>101 Fluffy Prompts- 025: "I'd like it if you stayed."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus didn’t really show up for movie nights.</p><p>That’s not to say he isn’t invited- no, they invite him every time- it’s just that he doesn’t feel very comfortable sitting in a room of people who <em>barely</em> tolerate him in close proximity to each other for hours on end. </p><p>Plus, their movies of choice weren’t that great. </p><p>Remus went every time, though, whether he was invited or not, and he encouraged Janus every time to come and hang out with them (”Just one, Jan-Jan? <em>Please</em>? Pretty please with an eyeball on top?”), but Janus always passed. </p><p>This time was no different.</p><p>Remus had pleaded and begged with him to go, because they were watching <em>scary </em>movies tonight (at Remus’ request) and Janus <em>loved</em> those so he <em>had</em> to come and enjoy it with them!</p><p>Still, no amount of pestering convinced him, and Remus trudged off to join the others for their movie night, alone.</p><p>For the first few minutes.</p><p>Janus <em>wasn’t </em>gonna go, truly, but then while watching his <em>own</em> movie he ran out of popcorn and they didn’t <em>have</em> any in the Dark Side kitchens left so he had to go to the Light Sides to get some more.</p><p>He spent ages just trying to hype himself up to leave his room, and by the time he gained the courage, his movie had already finished.</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Janus braced himself and opened his door.</p><p>Maybe they were asleep already?</p><p>Unfortunately, he never was given the easy way out, and when he arrived in the living room, they were all wide awake and just starting their second movie. </p><p>“Double D!” Remus’ gasp as Janus arrived alerted the others to his appearance, and Janus cringed at his boyfriend’s call. He would have <em>loved</em> to just get his snacks and leave with minimal confrontations.</p><p>“Are you joining us? We just started <em>Annabelle</em>,” Remus’ grin told Janus that he picked the movie purely because it was the least popular choice. Janus shook his head, half in answer and half fondly. </p><p>“No, I just ran out of food and our kitchens are empty. I’ll be stealing food and then be out of your hair.” He replied, slinking past them into the kitchen like he’d said. Alas, Remus was never one to let things go easily.</p><p>“<em>But</em>!” His shrill whine made Roman, who was sat next to him, flinch and rub his ears, “We <em>want </em>you to stay!”</p><p>Janus couldn’t hold back the bark of laughter, that sounded humorless and grating, even to his own ears. “I can see just <em>you</em>, Remus, but them? No, I’ll save you all the discomfort.”</p><p>“Actually, Janus, we.. We really <em>do </em>want you here,” Thomas cut in sheepishly, “If <em>you</em> wouldn’t be uncomfortable with it, we’d love for you to join us.”</p><p>Janus was surprised to taste the sour, rancid flavor of <em>truth</em> on the tip of his tongue, and didn’t reply right away (meanwhile Remus screeched something along the lines of, “You didn’t tell me you told them your name! Now I can call you the good nicknames, Jay-Anus!”). Eventually, he shook himself out of his temporary stupor and shrugged.</p><p>“I’m not sure..” He trailed off, and Remus’ eyes grew wide. Janus froze. </p><p>
  <em>Oh dear.</em>
</p><p>“<em>I’d</em> like it if you stayed.” Came his soft, pleading voice, in the tone he only used when he was trying to sweet-talk Janus into doing something he wanted, paired with wide, unblinking eyes that sparkled with unshed tears. </p><p>Curse Remus for knowing exactly how to manipulate Janus into doing what he wanted.</p><p>Janus let out a long, defeated sigh, and said nothing as he crept towards Remus on the couch. </p><p>Remus lit up with happiness at his success and scooted to make room, patting the seat next to him furiously on the couch. Janus ignored the surprise from the others (he wasn’t sure if it was from Remus’ little suck-up or that Janus actually <em>listened</em>) and sat down next to him, leaning into the other’s warm side.</p><p>“Only this once,” Janus grunted as Remus threw his arms around his shoulders and pressed a wet, sloppy kiss to his scaled cheek. “You’re <em>very</em> lucky I love you, darling.”</p><p>“I know!” Came Remus’ way-too-smug reply as Janus curled himself into the other, taking comfort in the soothing heat radiating off the other Side.</p><p>The movie resumed, and Janus pretended not to notice the incredulous looks that everyone else kept sending them, seemingly stuck on how easily Janus gave in to Remus, and how <em>clingy</em> he acted towards him now. Why <em>wouldn’t </em>he be, it was his <em>boyfriend</em>?</p><p>Actually.. now that he thought of it, they never really <em>did</em> tell anyone they were in a relationship, did they?</p><p>Oh well.</p><p>That was a problem for future Janus to deal with.</p><p>For now, he would just enjoy the screams of terror from everyone around him and Roman’s shaky, but still sarcastic comments as the movie played.</p><p>Perhaps movie night wasn’t <em>that</em> bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Dukeceit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>50 Angsty Prompts- 19: "Don't you think you've done enough?"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>remus is SUPER out of character but i cant help it i love sad boyes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus didn’t care much about the scorn he received daily; he was used to it, used to the insults and poorly disguised contempt from the others as he traipsed through the Mind Palace. After all, he was the <em>villain</em>; the bad guy in their little adventures, the one everyone placed the blame on when something when awry. </p><p>And he was fine with this role; liked it, even. Sure, he wasn’t really <em>listened </em>to or treated like his input was valuable, but he managed to manipulate things to his advantage anyway, it just took a little extra effort. </p><p>What he <em>didn’t </em>like, though, was their insistence to place <em>Remus </em>on the same pedestal.</p><p>Remus was loud, and gross, and he liked to shout about and do things that weren’t all that great, but he wasn’t <em>evil</em>. Remus was no eviler than a toddler with no filter. He might turn some heads and make situations uncomfortable, but it’s not like he’d go out of his way to make Thomas <em>do</em> the questionable things he shouted about, no matter how much he claimed he would.</p><p>And, you know. Remus was <em>basically </em>the love of Janus’ life, sue him for being a little upset about his boyfriend being belittled in such a way.</p><p>And whether they knew it or not, their words hurt Remus. The first time he’d spoken to them, he’d come running back to Janus a little teary-eyed and asking if Janus saw him the same way everyone else did (don’t fret, Janus absolutely put his worries to rest), because he lived his whole life after being torn from Roman being told that he was the gross, messed up brother, and would never be the same as the <em>great </em>Roman, and he was hoping that maybe, <em>just maybe</em>, they had changed their mind after all this time. They hadn’t. </p><p>So yeah, Janus had a little bit of a grudge against the others because of how they treated Remus.</p><p>For the most part, he managed to keep his contempt hidden, because he and Remus had not been in the same vicinity with everyone else yet and it was easier to not talk much about the other person when they weren’t <em>there</em>, but that all changed when they decided they needed everyone in the same room for a ‘family meeting’.</p><p>And here they were now.</p><p>Thomas was obviously, extremely uncomfortable having both Janus <em>and </em>Remus hanging around. Despite Janus having told them all his name (he still wasn’t sure if that was the best move), he was still jumpy around the Deceitful Side, no matter what he claimed, and Remus just put him on edge as it was.</p><p>Janus could <em>hear</em> the little lies and reassurances ringing around Thomas’ head about them, could <em>taste </em>the little dollops of sweetness on his tongue. </p><p>He tried not to be too irritated by it.</p><p>“<em>I</em> think you should scrap the whole idea altogether,” Remus declared loudly, taking most of them off guard (Janus almost cackled aloud at how high Virgil jumped), “I mean, really, <em>talking cats</em>? Though it’s better than the <em>other</em> pussy, I suppose-”</p><p>“<em>Remus</em>,” Roman groaned in discomfort, and Thomas lightly patted his shoulder. “Please. For one moment, could you <em>not </em>be… <em>you</em>?”</p><p>Remus pouted, and though it <em>looked </em>sarcastic, Janus could see the hurt in his vibrant crimson eyes. He felt the familiar rise of frustration course through him as Remus spoke.</p><p>“Darling little brother, that’s not how any of that works. At all.”</p><p>“Like you know how anything works,” Roman sighed, and Janus gritted his teeth as they turned back to the task at hand, seemingly making a unanimous decision to just ignore the older Creativitwin. He <em>liked</em> Roman, he really did, but sometimes he was just <em>so dense</em> that it made him want to swat him across the head with his cane.</p><p>Remus visibly deflated, and Janus cast a reassuring glance his direction. Remus <em>did</em> have good ideas, and Janus <em>hated</em> the fact they ignored him just due to his function as a Side, something he <em>couldn’t control</em>.</p><p>“I think we should listen to what Remus has to say,” Janus cut into their brainstorming, ignoring Remus’ look of surprise. He’d been quiet for long enough. </p><p>“What? Why?” Virgil squinted his eyes, looking almost <em>suspicious</em>. Janus felt the rush of anger again, more intensely this time, because <em>Virgil </em>of <em>all </em>Sides should know Remus wasn’t just some <em>nonsense </em>being. </p><p>“I don’t mean to sound rude or anything,” Patton looked nervous to be speaking up against, arguably, the two scariest Sides there, “But so far all Remus has suggested has been, um.. not so nice things.”</p><p>“Yeah, his input is pretty useless,” Roman agreed, much more bold, “I mean, really, narwhals with <em>dildos </em>instead of horns? What kind of idea is that?”</p><p>“<em>Remus</em>’ idea, Roman,” Janus couldn’t keep the agitated hiss out of his voice, “Regardless of your opinion on his thoughts, they’re still <em>valid </em>thoughts from a living person that <em>are </em>worth talking about, even if it’s just to explain why you can’t do it.”</p><p>Roman raised his hand in defense, “Hey, calm down, Lyin’ King. I’m just saying.” </p><p>“So am <em>I</em>,” Janus started, but fell quiet at the gentle shaking of Remus’ head. </p><p><em>It’s not worth it,</em> Remus seemed to be telling him, and Janus glared back at him to make sure he knew<em> just how much</em> he disagreed with that sentiment, but he silenced himself anyway. It wasn’t worth upsetting Remus over.</p><p>Topics changed, and time passed, and every time Remus tried suggesting an idea he either got silenced, ignored, or mocked until he quieted down. Eventually, Remus just stopped speaking up altogether, but no one seemed to notice, and if they did, they certainly didn’t care enough to say anything.</p><p>With some coaxing from Janus, Remus tried one last time to offer input, and it just so happened to be the last straw with Janus.</p><p>“Why don’t we-”</p><p>“Oh, <em>stars</em>, Remus, when will you understand we don’t <em>want</em> your ideas? They’re all too gruesome, weird, or downright <em>wrong</em>! Please, just sit there and nod along in silence, it would save us a lot of trouble!” Roman burst out, looking agitated beyond belief, and something shattered in Janus as Remus shrunk back and looked hurt as a kicked puppy, staring wide-eyed at his brother as he belittled him. At least Thomas- and Logan, for that matter- seemed just as upset with Roman as they were.</p><p>“Alright, I won’t sit here and let it slide any longer,” Janus’ snarl was like a barely contained campfire, waiting to bust out of its confines and roar until it burnt the woods down. “What the <em>fuck </em>is wrong with you, Roman? You didn’t even let Remus <em>finish </em>his suggestion, you just <em>assumed</em> whatever he was going to say was going to be terrible! You should <em>know </em>that your brother is <em>just </em>as capable of good ideas as you are, and <em>you </em>are just as capable of bad ideas, too. I refuse to stay quiet and let you talk down on him any more!” His eye burned, his pupil narrowed to a barely-visible slit in the golden pool, “This whole time he has been trying his hardest to reign himself in so as to not make any of you too uncomfortable, and you <em>still </em>find ways to mock him. He had been holding back his very <em>being</em> to please you, and <em>you don’t care at all</em>.”</p><p>He felt a swell of smug satisfaction as Roman shrunk in on himself, taken aback by Janus’ outburst, and continued, raising his voice higher. It was grating and painful, but sickly smooth at the same time, his ‘s’ being drawn out as his speech slurred from his anger. “If you had <em>bothered </em>to pay attention, you’d realize that Remus had been suggesting <em>genuinely </em>good ideas, and you shot them all down without listening to a word he said. What kind of brother are you? Isn’t <em>family </em>supposed to be supportive and loving? Or is that reserved only for your ‘<em>good</em>’ family?” His lip curled in a sneer as he said the word ‘good’, his needle-sharp fang glinting in the sunlight filtering through the windows.</p><p>He was about to continue, but a hand gripped his, and he stopped in his tracks as he felt how Remus’ fingers trembled. </p><p>He turned his attention towards the older twin, his expression immediately melting into concern as he saw the saddened Side. “Rem, darling, what’s wrong?” He lifted his hands, cupping Remus’ cheeks and making him face him. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I just- can we go home, Jan-Jan?” Remus’ voice was a soft, croaking whisper, and Janus felt his heart break. He pressed his cold lips against Remus’ forehead, and murmured reassurances as he brought them to stand up, so they could leave.</p><p>“Wait, I-” Roman tried speaking up, shaken out of his little stupor, but Janus’ quick hiss silenced him.</p><p>“Don’t you think you’ve done <em>enough</em>, Roman?” He barked, his tone pinched and aggressive. He gathered Remus close to him and they sunk out, back into their own living room, the comforting darkness washing over them as they arrived.</p><p>Janus deposited Remus on their couch and fell in beside him, and held Remus tight as he cried quietly into his neck, silently stewing in seething hatred towards the other Sides. </p><p>After tonight, they would never treat Remus as a ‘<em>bad guy</em>’ ever again.</p><p>Janus would make <em>damn </em>sure of that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Creativitwins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>50 Angsty Prompts: 4. “Do you know what it’s like?” |-| 12. “Can’t you see how fucked up this is?” |-| 18. “When did you stop loving me?” |-| 19. “Don’t you think you’ve done enough?” |-| 22. “Which part of me wasn’t enough?” |-| 25. “We’re you trying to destroy us?” |-| 29. “How do you sleep at night?” |-| 30. “Can you still sleep at night?” |-| 38. “Did you expect this to turn out better?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a lotta prompts in this one!! the person that sent this req was really craving that angst and i cannot blame them HAHA</p><p>warning for slight unsympathetic patton ig?? but i mean, id argue this is just canon patton behavior LMAOO</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>See, it started because of Thomas’ curiosity. Thomas wanted to know why Remus and Roman didn’t get along. And that by itself wasn’t awful, whatever, it could just be explained away by their different views and clashing personalities- because let’s face it, they weren’t similar in the slightest.</p><p>And then Logan had to open his dumb mouth (Remus immediately felt bad at the thought, he truly <em>did </em>like Logan despite his inability to read a room) and tack on, “It could also be because of the fact they didn’t grow up together, so they have hardly any experience being brothers.”</p><p>Thomas seemed completely oblivious to the flinching from basically <em>everybody </em>as they realized Logan just opened a whole <em>new </em>can of worms, and pressed on with, “They didn’t grow up together? What? Why?”</p><p>“Shifting topics entirely,” Janus, bless his soul, tried to save the situation, “To the spaghetti I made last night- can I just say right now to never use corn flour noodles, wheat flour is the way to go, it tasted like play-doh-”</p><p>“No, no,” Thomas waved his hands frantically, cutting Janus off, “Hold on, I want to hear this? This feels like something I should be aware of?”</p><p>Well. Janus tried, and Remus would forever be grateful to his best friend for trying to save them. He answered the apologetic look the snake gave him with a simple nod, acknowledging his attempted help. It seemed they were stuck in this now.</p><p>“Well, you see,” Patton started sheepishly, playing with the sleeves of the cat hoodie tied around his neck, and Remus jerked in surprise. Was Patton going to admit his wrongdoings? <em>Finally</em>?</p><p>“When the twins first developed, they <em>were</em> together, but over time, your… subconscious, decided to split the mindscape into ‘dark’ and ‘light’, and pushed Remus out into the ‘dark’ side and kept Roman here, and they weren’t able to see each other because it locked us in our respective sides.”</p><p><em>Go figures</em>! Perfect Patton would make it seem like it was <em>Thomas</em>’ doing and not his <em>own</em>. Remus felt anger bubble up inside him, and clearly, Janus felt similarly, because the other’s lip curled and his needle-sharp fang peeked past his lip, golden eye blazing in silent fury. </p><p>Surprisingly, though, it wasn’t <em>them</em> that called him out.</p><p>“<em>What</em>?” Roman’s tone was affronted, “Hold on, what the <em>hell </em>are you on about?”</p><p>Patton looked shocked; at the fact he was called out, or that it was <em>Roman </em>that called him out, Remus wasn’t sure, but either way, the sudden dread that fell on the Side’s face was <em>delightful</em>.</p><p>“Wh- What- What do you <em>mean</em>, Roman?” Patton stammered, “I’m talking about-”</p><p>“You seem to be placing the blame on <em>Thomas’ subconscious</em> instead of where it <em>should</em> be placed,” The sheer amount of anger in Roman’s tone genuinely took Remus by surprise. He wasn’t aware Roman even <em>cared </em>that much about it. Sure, they’d been getting closer as brothers and all, but he didn’t think Roman actually liked him enough to be angry about their initial separation. </p><p>“Can someone clear things up for me, please?” Thomas said, hands raised and looking confused beyond belief, raising his voice to try and take the attention off of Patton, but unfortunately, he was ignored, and Remus cut in instead.</p><p>“And here I thought you changed!” He tossed his hands in the air, “Thought maybe Morality was going to start taking <em>responsibility </em>for his mistakes, but <em>noo</em>.” His glare sharpened and Patton shrunk back at the venom in his tone, “Do you know what it’s like, Morality? Huh? To be a <em>child</em>, blissfully unaware of everyone’s opinions of you, suddenly ripped away from the<em> only person</em> that treated you normally, and tossed into the darkness? You didn’t even know if anyone was <em>there</em>, if anyone would have bothered to save me! All you cared about was the fact that I was <em>loud</em>, and <em>grotesque</em>, and I wasn’t <em>good </em>enough for your precious, perfect little family, and you wanted the gross pest <em>gone</em>. Can’t you see how fucked up that is?”</p><p>Distantly he felt a hand grasp his bicep, Roman’s voice ringing in his ear, but he shook it off, unaware of the uncomfortable glances shared throughout the room. Janus just sat back and let Remus vent- after all, it was very much deserved, and <em>extremely </em>long overdue, and if he was stopped now, it was unlikely it would ever be brought up again. So, he waved off the concerned looks from Logan and increasingly stressed glances from Virgil, and motioned for Thomas to listen. It <em>was</em> a bit of a sore subject, and he doubted anyone would explain it again- this was, more or less, the only chance Thomas would get at hearing the story.</p><p>“Were you trying to destroy us?” Remus hissed, face burning as red as his eyes, “Huh? Did you expect this would turn out any better? Separating us? Did you just think you could raise Roman to believe he didn’t have a brother, have Janus raise me to hate Roman, and call it there? How do you sleep at night, Morality? <em>Can</em> you still sleep at night, knowing that you’ve single-handedly not only skewed Roman’s perception of three of us here <em>so </em>intensely that he despised our very <em>existence </em>until he unlearned<em> your </em>teachings, but also destroyed <em>our</em> <em>lives</em>, living almost <em>three</em> <em>decades</em> in the darkness, living in constant fear of being caught by <em>you</em> and getting hurt for just <em>surviving</em>?” </p><p>“<em>Remus</em>,” Roman stressed, putting an arm across his brother’s chest. Yes, he was just as mad and probably would have torn Patton a new one himself, but said Side looked inches from either bursting into tears or having a panic attack or both right there, and he felt that maybe it’d be best for Remus to continue his rant in private later.</p><p>Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he didn’t have to push much- Remus seemed ready to be done with it, too, tears welling up and dripping down his cheeks. </p><p>“When did you stop loving me, when <em>exactly</em>? What did I do?” The Side whimpered, the pure unbridled fury in his voice falling away as quickly as it came, dissolving into agonizing sadness, “Which part of me wasn’t enough, Patton? That’s all I wanted from you, you know. You can ask Janus; I just wanted your <em>love</em>, I wanted to be accepted by you, I wanted to be able to see my brother whenever I wanted.” </p><p>“Remus,” Patton’s lip wobbled and he sounded inches from breaking down with the Creativitwin, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t.. I was thinking in such a black and white view of things, and it hurt you- and Janus, and Virgil- I’m sorry,” He gripped the sleeves of the hoodie around his neck in a white-knuckled grip, “What- What can I <em>do</em>? How can I fix that?”</p><p>“Don’t you think you’ve done enough, Patton?” Remus whispered, a quiet, broken sound, and with that, he left.</p><p>There was silence for a while, broken only by Patton’s sniffles, until Janus moved. He glided over towards Roman, and grabbed the younger twin’s wrist. </p><p>“We’re going to go check on Remus,” The Side announced, shaking his head at Thomas’ guilty look, “You’re not to blame for this, Thomas. It.. it was a long time coming. You just so happened to be caught in the middle of it.”</p><p>Before Thomas could argue, Janus and Roman had gone, leaving only Patton and him in the room (Logan and Virgil had left sometime in the middle of Remus’ rant due to Virgil’s rising anxiety from all the yelling).</p><p>“Patton..” Thomas trailed off, and Patton flapped his hand to stop him, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>“Sorry, for.. uh.. lying, to you, to make me look better,” Patton apologized, looking guiltier than Thomas had ever seen a person look, “Funny, how I cast Janus into the dark for being a liar when I’m no better,” He chuckled wetly, and shuffled in his place. “I’m gonna, ah… I’m gonna go?” It came out as more of a question than a statement, and Patton shook himself, “I’m gonna go. If.. if you want to know more about the whole.. dark and light thing, could you give us a few days?” He gave a watery smile, scrubbing the tears off his cheeks, “I’ll be able to explain it better after I calm down, and I won’t lie to save my behind.”</p><p>Thomas couldn’t even get a word in before Patton followed the others, sinking out into his own room, leaving Thomas standing, alone. </p><p>He slumped back onto his couch, rattled.</p><p>His mind was more of a mess than he thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Roman, Logan, Janus, Remus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Other Prompts- 40: "You know, you can stay if you want to."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this can be taken as all around platonic, logince and dukeceit, intrulogical and roceit, anything!! ofc roman and remus are platonic, that's gross fam</p>
<p>this had started as creativitwins but turned logan-centric fgdfhhjdfj</p>
<p>maybe slight u!patton but not really, he's just doing what he thinks is best</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Remus and Janus were best friends. An unlikely pair (or perhaps not so unlikely), the two Dark Sides stuck together, with only each other as company. Their relationship at times resembled more siblings than anything else, and to be perfectly honest, it had made Roman jealous.</p>
<p>He remembered the first time he saw Janus and Remus interact. It had been a movie night that Janus accidentally popped into- he was about to leave, muttering apologies, when Remus perked up and shouted (<em>directly </em>into Romans ear- it rang for ten minutes), “Jannybear, come join us!”</p>
<p>Before that point, no one had known anything about Remus and Janus’ relationship, and the air had turned a little awkward, on edge and ready to intercept in case anything broke out. At first, Janus had merely sighed and declined, turning on his heel; but Remus persisted, “Jan-Jan, if you don’t get over here and sit down on this couch and let me smother you, I will castrate you with a plastic knife.”</p>
<p>Much to their surprise, Janus, with an exaggerated roll of his eyes and an exhausted sigh, had turned back around and seated himself at the far edge of the couch where Remus sat, and let Remus crawl on top of him and cling to his body, where they had sat the rest of the night. </p>
<p>Roman remembered nothing of that night other than the surprising amount of jealousy that had risen in him upon watching his brother and Janus interact. A great part of him yearned to be able to have a relationship with his brother like that, something that felt natural and easy. And from then on, Roman had vowed to try and fix things between himself and Remus, to apologize and own up to his mistakes, and make an effort to include his brother in more things.</p>
<p>Remus had been all too happy to jump headfirst into it, with little to no hesitation. Remus pulled Roman along with him to his painting sessions, and Roman invited Remus to help contribute to his writing. They went on trips in the Imagination, even tore down the last of the wall that separated the dark from the light side. Their kingdoms were still wary of each other, but they were no longer outright enemies. </p>
<p>Janus though, unlike Remus, <em>was </em>cautious about it. Roman had seen the distrustful glances that the Side had shot him more than once, the way Janus repeatedly pulled Remus to the side to whisper frantically to him, all too often looking Roman’s way as he did so. </p>
<p>Over time, though, as Remus invited Janus to go on trips alongside the twins, and as Roman continuously followed through with his promises to hear out Remus and even defending him when the others got a little too antagonistic, Janus warmed up to Roman as well, and soon enough, the three of them were holding weekly game nights similar to the Light Side’s movie nights, and Roman was almost spending more time with Janus and Remus than the other three upstairs.</p>
<p>Which left Logan where he was now.</p>
<p>Sure, Logan had the best relationships than any of them; he didn’t hate anybody, so he got along with everyone quite easily, but that also meant he wasn’t necessarily <em>best friends</em> with anyone either. The closest he had was <em>Roman</em>, truthfully, as they brainstormed together so often and spent plenty of time just sitting in each other’s presence as they worked. But now Roman was off with Janus and Remus more often than not, and Virgil was good company but sometimes Logan wanted to <em>talk</em> and Virgil preferred silence when there wasn’t music blaring in his ears, and even though Logan liked Patton and hung out with him, too, the deep conversations were much harder to come by with him, and when they happened, Logan was often left floundering because Patton brought feeling into everything and he simply couldn’t follow along. And Patton seemed to be spending most of his time with Thomas or Virgil, anyway.</p>
<p>He <em>could </em>ask to tag along with Roman on his trips, but though he didn’t dislike Remus or Janus, he also wasn’t very close with them, and he was unsure of their stance on him, so he stayed out of it. </p>
<p>And admittedly, the lack of social activity was starting to get to him, in the worst ways.</p>
<p>His temper was shorter than it’d ever been (and it was hardly there to begin with), everything setting him off and making him snap- perhaps another reason why everyone had been more or less avoiding him lately- and he was stressed out of his mind, constantly focused on work and never taking any breaks other than to sleep or, occasionally, eat. </p>
<p>And of course, it was his temper that broke him down.</p>
<p>Sitting in the living room, arguing with Thomas and Patton, and they just kept <em>talking over him</em> and not letting him<em> finish his sentences</em> and kept shooting down each and <em>every </em>thing he proposed because it wasn’t <em>feelings</em>-y enough, until finally, he lost it.</p>
<p>“Thomas, will you please <em>listen to me</em>,” Logan hissed, cold and clipped, and the sheer <em>irritation</em> in his voice is what finally made them pause and <em>shut up</em> for one minute, their eyes wide and startled, “If you could shut up and<em> hear me out </em>instead of talking over me for <em>once</em> in your <em>pathetic </em>lives, <em>maybe </em>we could get something done.”</p>
<p>“Logan-” Patton started, no doubt to scold him, but was silenced at a glare shot his way, Logan’s eyes a piercing, icy blue, “No, you will listen to <em>me </em>now. Thomas, yes, it is <em>unfortunate</em> that this guy likes you and you don’t like him back, but you are <em>not</em> obligated to date him just because of guilt. How would he feel, if he knew you were dating him out of sheer pity? Patton’s suggestions are only going to drive your mental health <em>straight </em>into the ground. You should take his confession as a compliment, thank him, and brea-” </p>
<p>“But what if we end up liking him later?” Patton cut Logan off, and reeled back at the sharp look he received, Logan’s lip curling in anger. He looked, surprisingly, so much like <em>Janus </em>in that moment that it momentarily stunned Thomas into silence. </p>
<p>“I thought I asked to speak, <em>Morality</em>,” Logan hissed, “Thank him, and <em>break it to him that you are not interested at this point in time</em>. Allow the implication that things may change to slide through, because they <em>might</em>, but do <em>not</em> promise anything you <em>cannot </em>give.” He placed his coffee mug on the table in front of him with a harsh <em>clink</em>, then stood, the new height on him making him look all the more intimidating. “Those are my thoughts. Take them into consideration, or disregard them as usual, it doesn’t matter to me. Good day, Thomas, Morality.” </p>
<p>And with that, ignoring the distraught calls Thomas shouted behind him, Logan walked off, stewing in his own anger. </p>
<p>He realized after he’d left that perhaps he should have been a little kinder in his approach- tossing around insults didn’t really accomplish anything- and perhaps shouldn’t have stormed out like a raging toddler throwing a tantrum, but no matter. What was done was done, and he had no control over his past actions. Now he just needed a distraction, needed to <em>calm down</em>.</p>
<p>He should have been watching where he was going, really, because someway, somehow, he’d found himself standing in front of a vault door, broken chains scattered on the floor around it. He was surprised. He’d managed to walk all the way over to the door to the Dark Side.</p>
<p>He stood there for a moment, wondering why on earth he had subconsciously meandered over this way, before he turned and went to head back into his room where he could stew in his thoughts some more. But, at the last second as he turned on his heel, the vault door opened, and he found himself face to face with a surprised looking Roman.</p>
<p>“Logan?” Roman scrunched up his face in confusion, “What’re you doing standing around out here?”</p>
<p>“Uh-” Logan racked his brain, trying to come up with an excuse- and then a glint of gold caught his eye, and he frowned. He wasn’t going to be able to lie, not here. </p>
<p>“I was lost in thought, and somehow, I managed to make my way over here,” Logan replied, “Apologies if I made any noise to disturb you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, we couldn’t hear anything from down there,” Roman grinned at him, “I was just coming up here to get a snack- say, would you mind coming to help me get them?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Logan stepped out of the way to let Roman through, and the vault door creaked shut behind him, “But I must ask, couldn’t you get anything from their kitchens?”</p>
<p>“I could have, but all of their food is stale,” Roman shook his head, “And summoning food just doesn’t taste the same.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Logan honestly didn’t really taste the difference between summoned and hand-made food, but he didn’t question it, and instead just followed Roman back down the hall where he’d come from.</p>
<p>He tensed, expecting to see Thomas and Patton still sitting on the couch, but to his relief, they had vanished. Where to, he truly couldn’t be bothered to care about. He did, however, snatch his coffee mug back up to set in the sink to be washed. </p>
<p>“You seem a little uptight there, Specs,” Roman commented, fishing through the cupboards in search of something, “What crawled up your behind and laid eggs?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been spending <em>far </em>too much time around your brother,” Logan sighed, “It’s nothing, Patton and I just got into a disagreement involving a situation with Thomas.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Roman seemed intrigued now, choosing to ignore his comment about Remus, “What happened?”</p>
<p>“Patton just being <em>pushy</em> and making Thomas think <em>his </em>word is final and that none of <em>my</em> contributions are good enough,” Logan snarked, and Roman physically recoiled at the amount of venom in his tone. Logan seemed to notice, and he sighed, shoulders sagging as he picked up some of the boxes of crackers Roman grabbed, “It doesn’t matter now. What’s done is done.” He grunted, tone more <em>exhausted </em>than anything else now.</p>
<p>Roman let out a low whistle, arms full of various foods, and kicked the cabinets shut as he backed out of the kitchen, the added weight making his footsteps thud against the ground as they walked down the hall. “Sounds like you need a stress reliever.”</p>
<p>“Roman, I swear, if you’ve been around Remus for so long that you’re starting to make <em>innuendos too-</em>”</p>
<p>“Not like that, you <em>heathen</em>!” Roman hissed, “It sounds more like <em>you </em>have the dirty mind here!”</p>
<p>Logan rolled his eyes, a fond smile forcing its way on his face. He missed Roman’s company, truly. “If you say so.” His tone was laced with disbelief, stepping around Roman as they approached the vault door to pull it open.</p>
<p>“I do! Say so!” Roman huffed, “I have not spent so much time around my brother that I’ve lost my grace and decency.”</p>
<p>“You’ve had any in the first place?” Logan’s brow quirked in surprise, and as the door opened, he quickly ducked down the stairs, dodging the bottle of soda that was thrown at his head. Instead, it flew down the stairwell and hit the floor with a loud <em>thunk</em>, and Logan turned his head to stare back at the other, disappointed. “Look what you did, Roman. You won’t be able to open that bottle for a <em>while</em>.”</p>
<p>“<em>Me</em>?” Roman’s voice went an octave higher, offense coating his tone, “Wh- I- <em>You</em>!”</p>
<p>Logan turned his head back around to hide his amused grin- and then failed, as he instead faced Janus, who was standing there with the fizzing soda in hand and staring at them with a quirked eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I won’t be staying to interrupt your fun,” Logan was quick to promise, “I’m just helping Roman carry things.”</p>
<p>“And throwing soda bottles down stairwells?” Janus tipped said bottle towards him, the foam trying to push itself out of the cap of the bottle. </p>
<p>“That was Roman,” Logan replied, and Roman sputtered.</p>
<p>“I- <em>We</em>- Wh- <em>Yeah </em>but you <em>made </em>me do it!”</p>
<p>“Pray tell, how on earth did I <em>make </em>you throw a bottle at my head?”</p>
<p>“You said I have no decency!”</p>
<p>“You eat pineapple on pizza, Roman, you have never had a shred of decency since you deemed that abomination <em>delicious</em>.” Logan scoffed, and promptly sped into the kitchen as Roman’s insulted screech sounded behind him. Distantly he could hear Janus agree with him, and he smirked in satisfaction at Roman’s answering speech about betrayal.</p>
<p>“Cozying up to my brother?” Remus’ cheerful coo took Logan by surprise as he set the various boxes in his arms on the table, visibly jumping before he relaxed.</p>
<p>“That doesn’t make any sense, I’ve never engaged in physical contact with anyone,” Logan screwed up his face in confusion, and Remus rolled his eyes, muttering something under his breath that Logan couldn’t quite make out.</p>
<p>“I’m wounded, Janus. And you too, Logan.” Roman’s grumble came as the Side joined them in the kitchen, “<em>Mortally so</em>.”</p>
<p>Logan rolled his eyes, and backed off as Janus and Remus started to pack away the various snacks. “You’re preposterous.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Roman sniffed, and Logan didn’t have the heart to remind him that it wasn’t a compliment. He was pretty sure he already knew and was acting clueless to spite him, anyway.</p>
<p>“I will take my leave, now. Janus, Remus.” Logan nodded in farewell, and then turned to Roman as he backed out of the doorway. “Roman. It was nice to speak with you again,” His tone was a little softer and more emotional than he’d have liked, and he turned around, speed-walking away before he could be confronted about it.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he truly couldn’t have anything he wanted, as Janus stopped him.</p>
<p>“Logan,” The Side called, and Logan stopped in his tracks. He looked back over his shoulder, and found that they were staring at him with some odd expression on their faces that he couldn’t quite place. It made him uneasy. “Yes?”</p>
<p>Janus shared a glance with Roman, and then gestured towards the living room, where various board games littered the ground. “You know, you can stay if you want to.”</p>
<p>Logan hesitated, part of him yearning to join and part of him begging to just run back to his room where he could bury himself in his work again. “I’m not sure, I would hate to interrupt-”</p>
<p>“Please?” Remus cut him off, and though Logan <em>hated </em>being cut off and talked over, he truly couldn’t bring himself to get upset at the other’s wide, pleading crimson gaze, and he heaved a sigh. </p>
<p>“If.. You truly would like me to,” Logan was still hesitant, but Roman brightened considerably, and the grin that sat on his face was almost enough to bring a smile to Logan’s.</p>
<p>“Perfect! I vote we play Candy Land.”</p>
<p>“<em>Or</em>,” Janus pinched Roman’s arm, ignoring the yelp of pain from the other, “We could let Logan decide, because it’s his first night joining us.”</p>
<p>The way Janus said first night implied that he would be spending far more nights here than he intended, but- “How about monopoly?”</p>
<p>As he saw Roman sink to the ground, groaning in faux agony, and the Dark Sides’ matching sadistic grins, Logan found that he couldn’t be any happier about it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos appreciated and comments encouraged!! they're my biggest motivators! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>